The British Invasion
by displacedtexan
Summary: An heiress fleeing an unwanted engagement lands in Tokyo and finds her reluctant Prince Charming. Kinnosuke/Chris.
1. Chapter 1

A/N1: Itazura na Kiss? Yeah, still not mine.

A/N2: So, one of my readers requested a Kinnosuke/Chris story. Honestly, the idea would never have crossed my mind and, to tell the truth, didn't particularly appeal to me. Plus, I didn't know how many others would want to read it, but I opened a document and began to jot down ideas anyway. After awhile I thought about trying a double first-person format; that actually made me a little interested, in addition to providing a writing challenge. I've made a few minor changes to canon, but I hope you still enjoy it.

* * *

Kinnosuke

I cried at her wedding.

I'll fight anyone who says that makes me sound weak. But the truth is, I had loved Kotoko for so long… All the way through high school. Man, those were the days. Always a fun time in class, except when tests rolled around.

That's when I should have had my first clue that things weren't going to go my way. I mean, the signs were there before, with her stupid crush on that egghead, but it was really clear when she did so well on the midterms.

Turned out that asshole Irie had tutored her to the bottom of the top 100. But since he ignored her again after that, I figured it was okay. I'd just have to wait for Kotoko to get over him.

Of course, nothing went right. Things actually got worse.

We—that is, me and my posse, Gintaro and Dozo—found out that she was living with him. _Living with him!_ I warned him off right then and there, but he sneered at me. That bastard. I should've known.

Then on Class F's day to shine, Sports Day, she got injured and he carried her to the infirmary. Damn it, he's the one who fell on her! I should've been the one to treat her wounds, with maybe a little kiss over the bandage—who knows? It could've happened...

And then the son of a bitch tutored the entire class so they all, except me, were accepted to college. I almost— _almost!_ —regretted being so stubborn about not accepting his help.

But then I realized that there was more than one way to skin a cat, so I managed to get myself apprenticed to her father, a master chef of traditional Japanese cuisine. With my experience at our family takoyaki stand in Osaka, I was able to impress him enough to get my foot in the door. You see, I figured that once Irie was off to the elite college, Kotoko would get used to seeing me every day, working alongside her dad, and she'd realize that her Prince Charming had been at her side all along. Not even in disguise, if I have to say so myself.

Then disaster struck again (I mean, how many pieces of bad luck can one person attract?), and Irie decided to go to the elevator school instead of Tokyo University. Man, if I had those brains… Well, I'm not sure what I'd do, since I don't have them, but anyway, he was still going to be nearby, interfering in my plans.

Even my wonderful 'graduation kiss' strategy went down the toilet when the damn Class A nerds ended up at the same karaoke place as us. Just when I was supposed to serenade her socks off, she disappeared for some reason. So did that bastard. I still think something happened then, but no one's ever told me for sure.

But, hey! I wasn't about to let him have his way with her at the same college. Using my job at her dad's restaurant as a reference, I managed to get hired on at the school cafeteria so I could watch over things. And believe me, I did my darnedest, even guarding her in the one class she had with him. Not that I really needed to be there, with that evil viper of a woman that was all over Irie. My sweet Kotoko would've had no chance against her if they'd actually gone head-to-head.

Well, anyway, they had their ups and downs. Sometimes it seemed like they had separated for good and I'd celebrate like I'd won the lottery, and then they'd drift back together. There was no rhyme or reason to it, from my point of view.

My big break came when Mr. Irie (you understand, I have nothing against _him_ , except that he has two nasty sons) had his attack and the super-genius had to drop out of college and take over the family business. Yeah, Irie, see how it feels not to graduate. Oh, wait, you have a family firm to fall back on. Some guys have all the luck. I mean, the business wasn't doing that well, but lo and behold, here comes this rich old dude that says, 'Here's all the money you need, just marry my granddaughter.' And the cold-blooded freak agrees!

Poor Kotoko was just devastated, since she had spent five years in love with him, so it was lucky that I had been loyal. Thanks to the support of her friends, Satomi and Jinko, she went out with me a couple of times. It was great fun and I thought, _Wow, things are finally looking up._ I started seeing stars and hearing wedding bells, and I couldn't help myself from proposing to her.

Yeah, she looked surprised but since we'd had such a good time, I figured it wouldn't be long before she said yes. I guess I got too impatient, because I pressed her a little then tried to give her a kiss—just a kiss, nothing more, I swear!—and then, flash! she was gone.

I planned to give her a few days to cool down and then I'd grovel some and we'd get back on track, but the next thing I knew the word was out all over campus that they were engaged! I mean, whatever happened to one girl at a time? And that rich broad's grandfather even let the firm keep the money!

So, yeah, I lost the girl. But I did warn him that if he ever— _ever!_ —made her cry that I would make him sorry! Of course, him being an asshole and all, he does it anyway but for some reason she still goes back to him. But I give it only a couple of years before she comes to her senses.

Meanwhile, my heart still pounds when I think of her. I'm pretty sure I'll always love Kotoko.

Yeah, right now it sucks to be me.

* * *

Christine

People think that money will solve all their problems. I could go on for days about how untrue that statement is.

Of course, some people would look at me in my family's country home of sixteen bedrooms (most of them suites) and say that I'm a hypocrite, but in actuality, I have little freedom.

I'm practically in prison. I'm told where to go to school, and I'm not just talking about book knowledge school. I have had nannies, which led to governesses, which led to boarding school, which led to finishing school… Not to mention all the extra tutoring on how close one should allow your dance partner to hold you to which set of silver goes with which set of china to what minor members of the royal family we are supposed to be nice to on any given day. Why couldn't I have been raised in France, where Maman's from, so all I'd have to do is dress chicly and remember who the Prime Minister's current mistress is?

Excuse me. I got a little off-track. Let me paint some background.

Daddy is a non-titled offshoot of some distant Royal Bastard. (Quite literally, I assure you.) Our family had the immense good sense to invest wisely and our "Lord" and "Lady" cousins view our bank balance with more than a bit of jealousy. They love to look down their long noses at us but only when Daddy isn't watching. Apparently he holds the mortgages on some of their properties, and, well, you don't insult the banker.

I mentioned their noses. Mine _isn't_ long, thanks to genetics and not plastic surgery. (Unlike at least a dozen in my finishing school class that I could rat out to the paparazzi for extra spending money.) No, a little over twenty years ago Daddy became smitten with a smoulderingly beautiful French actress and courted her madly. Marie de Villiers was her name, and when she reciprocated, they made it a grande passion in the tabloids. She loved him even better when she found out that, despite the resemblance, he was NOT the Prince of Wales. She is still a little flippant towards the Queen's children in private, but in public, well, she shows how brilliant an actress she is.

The publicity over her and Daddy's love affair and marriage (and subsequent arrival of me, a seven-pound five-month baby) propelled her into the range of most desired woman in Europe. A few films later, Hollywood took notice. Lately she only drops in a few times a year, showing up with her 'entourage', most especially Vladimir and Nikolai, her two Russian bodyguards.

Even though I don't see her a lot when she visits (due to her and Daddy having their 'lovey-dovey time'), it's always enjoyable then. That's because I can borrow Vladimir and Nikolai when she's on our secure estate and go out and do what _I_ want to do. Mind you, while the rest of the year I'm 'protected', it's always "Mr. Robins says this" and "Mr. Robins says that". _Bor-ing!_

Anyway, I guess Daddy got tired over the years about the long noses and decided that his little girl (that's me, remember) was going to be a lady. In exchange for a large debt being removed, the Honourable Albert Ponsonby, eldest son of Viscount Malmsbury, would take me for his blushing bride.

You have _got_ to be kidding me.

Now, Albert says all the right things, and for some reason People Magazine included him in their 100 Most Handsome Men issue, but frankly, he leaves me cold. His kind of looks really just doesn't appeal to me. They don't make men as handsome as Daddy anymore, I guess, but I'm not ready quite yet to lower my standards.

Well, much as I love him (and as much as he _says_ he loves me), Daddy went ahead and announced the engagement to the press. I was in a panic, because the more people know about something, the harder it is to get out of it.

Luckily Maman was between films, and she said that she would help me escape and wanted to know where I'd prefer to lay low. (That was a little joke of hers; ever since I inherited Great-Grandmama's Asian porcelain collection five years ago I have been fascinated with Japan and its culture.) She quickly got me a ticket and pulled some strings to enroll me in a fairly obscure college in Tokyo. I packed all I needed in just a couple suitcases, and Nikolai flew over to escort me to Heathrow and accompany me to my destination. I didn't take an easy breath until the Caspian Sea was behind us.

Anyway, I have a cute little flat, I think they call it a 1LDK. Maman figured that if Daddy tracked me to Japan, he'd look first in the big hotels that he uses for his business trips. Tomorrow I will try the public transportation and check out my new campus.

My Japanese adventure beckons!


	2. Chapter 2

Christine

My! Men certainly are "handsy" on public transportation. I had to use a little of the self-defense that Vladimir taught me once I turned fourteen, when it became apparent that I was taking after Maman in both face and figure. That groper seemed surprised that I fought back, but too bad for him. Everyone gave me a wide berth (or at least as wide as the crowded car would allow) for the rest of the train ride.

I was impressed with the school's pretty campus but couldn't make heads or tails of the signs. I guess my Japanese lessons should have concentrated more on kanji than hiragana. Luckily I excel in spoken languages, so I made my way to a friendly-looking trio of girls conversing with a young man.

"Excuse me…"

They all jumped back as if I'd pulled a gun on them. Perhaps they thought I was American? "I am English," I said in my excellent Japanese. When they smiled and nodded, I was sure they understood that I was not a new Terminator. "Please, could you direct me to Literature?"

After a quick confab, they turned back to me. The shortest, her eyes wide, said, "Literature is books. You know, writing." Her hand moved in the air, spelling out something (not that I could figure it out backwards).

I looked at her in puzzlement then tried again. "No, the Literature _building_!"

"Um, Library?"

"No"—goodness, don't the Japanese teach their own language to their children?—"where you _study_ literature."

"Ah! Literature Department!" All of the girls smiled and nodded. "Yes, we are Literature Department! Follow us!"

"Domo arigato!" I remembered to bow then introduced myself. "I am Christine Robins, nineteen years old. Please call me Chris. As I said before, I am from England and I am here to study for six months." Maman figured that would give her plenty of time to sweet-talk Daddy and smooth things over with the Ponsonby family. "I have studied Japanese with a private tutor, so I should fit in quite well."

"My name Irie Kotoko!" The girl pointed to herself and spoke in poorly accented English. "Twenty-one years old. Friend."

"Yes, tomodachi!" I smiled at her. She and I were holding hands in relief that we understood each other when the young man butted in.

"Hey," he said, getting a little too close. "My name is Taketo. I'll be glad to show you around campus."

 _What the_ — _First the train, and now in broad daylight, with witnesses?!_ This time I restrained myself from violence and gave him an impression of my wannabe in-laws by looking down my nose at him. "Sorry, but if this is a come-on, you're just not my type!"

He sagged as if I'd kicked him in the bollocks and slunk away. Good riddance! The girls seemed surprised that I would turn him down; Kotoko said he was nice and that she had even once dated him. Oh, dear! I must have misjudged the homely lad's intentions.

I used the excuse (well, the truth actually) that my standards were very high. Thinking of the opposite of Albert, I listed my requirements, "I am looking for the perfect man. He must have a handsome face and lots of style. And since I love Japan so much, perhaps I will find him here!"

Kotoko looked a little worried at that but soon afterwards extended me a dinner invitation for that evening. As we made our way to the Literature Department, she mentioned that she was married. I was quite surprised, as I thought Japanese people tended to wed later in life. Oh, well, who am I to judge if she found her true love so young?

Anyway, she offered to introduce me to her husband since we were passing by the Medical Department. Funny, I wouldn't have pictured Kotoko as a doctor's wife, but before I knew it we were interrupting a lab. Her husband was tall and stiff and snooty. I didn't want to say anything that might hurt Kotoko's feelings, so I gave my best effort at being pleased to meet him.

Unfortunately, I did not inherit Maman's acting talent. The poor girl looked concerned again, but she regained her buoyancy once we left.

On a side note, as the day progressed, it did not cease to amaze me how so many of these Japanese students did not understand my very excellent language skills. Apparently, even Kotoko, as poor a judge of male beauty as she is, has hidden depths. She has had to serve as an interpreter for both the others and me. It could be that I have underestimated her. I am looking forward to this evening. She has promised me a wonderful meal at her father's restaurant (if I understood _her_ properly).

* * *

Kinnosuke

Seems that it was an exciting day at the college. Once I got free from the cafeteria, the whole place was buzzing about some gaijin that had attached herself to Kotoko. That girl is such a sucker for sob stories. Of all the students in this school… It's bad enough that she has the bad taste to prefer that Irie, and now she has this ignorant American at her elbow all the time.

And some people said that Kotoko had invited her to Otosan's restaurant tonight. Well, I'm not going to let some overbearing American criticize good, honest Japanese food. She'll probably want to use a fork and have ice in her tea. I don't care how much Kotoko likes her, there's no way I'll allow that! Absolutely not! Just let her try…

* * *

Christine

I have found him! The man of my dreams! Truly, despite my brave words, I never thought that I would meet him. And so soon!

Indeed, it was an encounter planned by fate. First, that Maman should have chosen Tonan University, of all the schools in Tokyo, for me to attend. And then, to run into the very person who could deliver me to him on my first day here!

But I get ahead of myself. Let me set the stage.

My new friend, my very best, most wonderful friend in the world, Kotoko, invited me to her father's restaurant to eat authentic Japanese food made by an authentic Japanese chef. As she was leading me to the table where her oh-so-boring husband sat, I saw the embodiment of my fantasies not far away. It was as if a shining ray of light from the heavens was beaming down on him like a spotlight. Or maybe shining in my eyes like a spotlight. At any rate, I was blind to everyone and everything else around me but him.

Despite that, I still recalled where Kotoko stood and grabbed her sleeve and shook it. "Kotoko-san, friend!"

"Yes?" She sounded a little impatient, as if she wanted to continue walking. Of course, my feet felt like roots had sprouted from them and sunk into the centre of the earth.

"I have found my destiny."

"Huh?"

"The man that I will love forever! Oh, he is so divine!"

Suddenly she shrieked, "No! You can't have him! He's mine!" and broke from my hold.

I looked at her in puzzlement. She had plastered herself all over her (based on his expression) aggravated husband. I realized that she at least was truthful about his intelligence, because he said, "Not me," as he turned her head with his hand so that she could look upon the actual Adonis in the room.

" _Him?!_ " she screeched.

"Yes, this man!" I ran to him and clasped him about the waist. "What is your name, my beloved?"

"Ow!" He began to back away, trying to break out of my hold. "Kotoko, what is this gaijin saying?"

"Ah! I know that word!" I cried. "I may be foreign, but you can call me Chris. For you are my destined husband!"

Kotoko walked up to us. "So, do I understand that you prefer Kin-chan over my Irie-kun?" She looked a little shell-shocked.

"But of course!" I told her. "Why, who wouldn't? I mean, there is no comparison."

Both Kotoko and her dull husband said, "That's for sure!"

"But your name!" I turned to the dreamboat, whose face was now as red as the tropical hibiscus in Daddy's conservatory. "Did she call you 'Kin-chan'?"

"Yes, she did, but you can't!" he shouted at me as he finally broke free. "Who do you think you are, you crazy foreigner, just coming in here and grabbing hold of an honest, hard-working Japanese man?! Me! Ikezawa Kinnosuke!"

Ikezawa Kinnosuke! That name was now engraved in my heart!

* * *

Kinnosuke

Who did she think she was, just coming in and grabbing hold of an honest, hard-working Japanese man? I mean, it was toward the beginning of the dinner hour, and the first thing I had to see was Irie's ugly mug arrive and sit right in front of me while he waited for my one true love to show up—his wife!

Not long after, just like all the rumors said, Kotoko came in with this stranger with crazy bright hair who starts talking wild and then attacking me! But at least she came to my rescue, or so I thought. "Chris-san, is something maybe wrong with your eyesight? You really think Kin-chan is good-looking?"

What does my love mean? I know I'm handsome. After all, I look at myself in the mirror every day!

Then that gaijin actually said something sensible. "You know, Kotoko-san, I didn't want to say anything and hurt your feelings so early in our relationship, but you have bad taste in men."

Preach it, sister! I couldn't hold back a belly laugh at the expression on Irie's face at that. Looked like he bit into a pickled plum!

Then the girls started arguing about men's looks. It seemed to be getting a little heated so I tried to back away, but that she-devil grabbed hold of me again and started jawing about us getting married. At that I just had to put my foot down. "Never!" I swore. "I promised myself that I would live my life in love with Kotoko!"

"But Kotoko-san is married." She blinked those big round blue eyes at me.

"Well, eventually she'll see the light and come to me!" I countered.

"What if she doesn't?"

Why was this woman so persistent? "On the off chance that I ever—and notice I said _'ever'_!—marry another woman besides my dear Kotoko, she will be Japanese, not American!"

"I'm English!" she sputtered.

"So?" I sniffed. "Still not Japanese."

"Oh," she got quiet, "well, I can't do anything about that. But yes, I can!" Her face brightened. "I can take on Japanese citizenship!"

"Pshaw! You think that will make you Japanese?" I snorted. "There's more to being the ideal Japanese woman than a piece of paper! Ha! I'll never marry anyone but a yamato nadeshiko!"

Of course, the dumb foreigner was ignorant of what that was, so I had to edjumacate her. "A yamato nadeshiko is proficient in tea ceremony, flower arrangement, cooking, sewing, and housework. She always dresses in a refined kimono and walks three steps behind her husband. When her husband returns home from work, she greets him with a bow on her knees, head to the floor, and a warm, 'Welcome home!'"

I ignored that old fart Odawara who said that it sounded more like a geisha or hostess than a wife and maybe wished I hadn't been so strict when Kotoko said, "But, gee, Kin-chan, even _I'm_ not one of those. Not that I'm saying that I'll ever marry you or anything!"

"Well— but— you—!" Drat, why did Kotoko have to go and mess up my argument?

Then that damn Irie had to open his annoying mouth. "Really, Kotoko? I had no idea." He shook his head and laughed. "I don't know if I can remain married to you in that case."

That bastard! By now, I know he enjoys taunting me with the fact that Kotoko will stay with him no matter what he says, but the poor girl takes him serious every time! Sure enough, she got a frantic look in her eyes, then that gaijin grabbed onto her and said, "Never mind, Kotoko-san! We will both become this yamato whatever!"

Irie just rolled his eyes when she turned to me and said, "Then you will have no reason to deny us our glorious future, my Kinnosuke!"


	3. Chapter 3

Christine

Kotoko took me home to meet her mother. Well, at first I _thought_ she was her mother, but she was really her mother- _in-law_. She was extremely pretty (unlike her son) as well as gracious and vivacious (again, unlike her son). When we told her what we needed, her eyes fired up, and she proclaimed that she would teach us. I never thought it would be so easy to complete my dear Kinnosuke's requirements.

I was so exhilarated that the next day I made a pilgrimage to the college cafeteria and announced in unequivocal terms to the other students my intentions towards him. After all, you must be clear about your goals if you ever hope to succeed. I believe that all were impressed by my dedication, for I saw them looking at me in awe and admiration. My dearest one was still playing coy, but I was able to ignore that, as I understand that it is not in the nature of the Japanese to let the female take the first step.

However, 'faint heart never won fair lord', to paraphrase Richard Grandison. And truly, my Kinnosuke looks so noble, as he stands in the kitchen in his white apron. Just like a prince!

* * *

Kinnosuke

That loony girl showed up at my other work! And embarrassed me in front of my co-workers and customers!

Imagine! Declaring in front of all those students that she was going to marry me! She will undo all my groundwork for getting Kotoko after her disaster of a marriage finally crashes and burns.

* * *

Christine

Kotoko's mama-in-law has turned into such a dictator. She reminds me of my etiquette tutor from several years ago. To show our discipline of both mind and body, she made us kneel for the longest time. It was a bit uncomfortable, but I had once been forced to sit for an hour without crossing my legs while ignoring any itches or tickles. Poor Kotoko squirmed and almost lost her balance trying to ease muscle cramps unobtrusively.

Finally we began the tea ceremony. Ah, I thought, this is something I should excel in. After all, I'm British, and if we don't know tea, who does?

Apparently they do tea a little differently here. I noticed that what Mrs. Irie-san was putting together did not resemble a proper English tea, but I was confident that it would be palatable. Urk! I almost spit out my first sip! So bitter!

Kotoko perceived my expression and gave me a smug look as she attempted to demonstrate the proper handling of the little bowl in which the revolting brew was served. Her mother turned the colour of rice paper when she proceeded to bobble then drop and break the porcelain. From the doorway, the bratty younger brother laughed at Kotoko and made her fear the entire clan would be going into debtor's prison for the accident.

What is _wrong_ with this family that their children are so unattractive, both in looks and attitude? I do believe they'd fit right in with the English upper crust!

* * *

Kinnosuke

What is it with that girl? Every day she comes to see me in the cafeteria! My co-workers tease me about setting the wedding date and that I shouldn't turn her down as she's probably my last chance.

 _As if!_ I still have hopes for Kotoko!

Why couldn't Blondie do the sensible thing and fall for that asshole Irie and break up their marriage?

Women!

* * *

Christine

Oh, I learned so much! Cooking was certainly a challenge, as that is something that I never had to do with my upbringing. I believe I made more progress than my dear friend, especially since the _enfant terrible_ said that she had been trying to learn for years! Thank goodness she is already married, or her lack of accomplishments might fail to win her a husband. (And, as she herself admitted, she doesn't meet Kinnosuke's requirements, so no rivalry there!)

I was conversant with the finer points of flower arranging and thought that it would be a breeze. As with the tea, I was mistaken. Ikebana is an entirely different kettle of fish. Mrs. Irie-san said mine had too many plants, and Kotoko massacred the stems of hers and just had little bumps of flowers in the moss. I could hear masculine snickering in the doorway and refused to give those two blockheads the pleasure of acknowledging their presence.

* * *

Kinnosuke

I was looking around the cafeteria, just checking to see if any tables needed clearing, you understand. Those old hags in the kitchen started winking at each other, but I ignored them as long as I could and was about to turn around and tell them to mind their own frickin' business when here she comes. _Again._

"Kinnosuke!"

I snorted at her. "Not you again!"

"Kinnosuke, yesterday I learned Japanese calligraphy, desu!"

"Calligraphy? Well, why would you think I'd be interested?"

She didn't take the hint and instead smiled even wider and leaned some more over the counter. Even though my heart belongs to Kotoko, I couldn't help but notice that the shape of English women is a little different from Japanese... "Today I make potato nikkoro-gashi for you! Please to stuff your face when I'm done!"

"Hmph. So persistent." I turned my back. Unfortunately, that showed me the knowing smirks of the old ladies.

"Listen to him!"

"I bet he's really happy on the inside…"

That was going too far. " _What_ did you say?!"

"He's so stubborn."

"Well, it won't matter. She'll tire of him soon enough."

Then they started cackling like the old hens they are. Tire of _me_ …?

* * *

Christine

I was so excited! Mrs. Irie-san gave me a kimono all my own! Of course, I could have purchased one, but the charge might have been flagged and let Daddy know where I was. But what was most special is that it was a congratulatory gift on a job well done! Not to mention, I had an expert to help me put it on properly. And, for once, the two male mood-killers weren't around.

"Yes, Chris-chan, that colour suits you much better than Kotoko-chan. She never wore it, not even once!"

"You're so cute in it, Chris!"

"After all," Mrs. Irie-san continued, "a yamato nadeshiko must be able to wear a kimono well. And with your...posture," she made another adjustment at the neckline, "it is perfect!"

I couldn't wait to show my Kinnosuke, so I rushed to the college cafeteria, Kotoko right behind me. I knew that my beloved would get a thrill out of seeing me so clad.

* * *

Kinnosuke

"Kinnosuke!"

I felt a muscle twitch between my shoulder blades. She was here again, calling out my name with that irritating English accent. Like fingernails down a chalkboard. "You!" I shouted as I spun around to face her, "I've had just about enough of—"

There the idiot stood, with a red ribbon in her hair matching the color of her kimono, her pale face flushed pink. "Kinnosuke!" she said again, panting a little. "I put on this kimono, desu. You like?" She smoothed the fabric with her hands, bringing attention to, er, her upper middle part. "I came to show you, desu. Do I look yamato nadeshiko now?"

I could hear the old cows behind me commenting on how cute she looked. I guess that fired me up so I couldn't think of what to say for a minute. Soon enough I got my voice back, especially when I saw Kotoko running to catch up to her, huffing and puffing even worse than the gaijin.

I turned away to show my disdain. "Hmph! Stupid! It doesn't suit you at all! Besides, how could a blonde gal be called a yamato nadeshiko just because she wears a kimono?" I plastered a mocking grin on my face and slowly brought my gaze back to her direction. "It's just not possib—"

Oh my god, what was happening? Those round blue eyes looked twice as big as usual, maybe because they were full of water. Water?! _Tears?!_ She was crying? Did I do that?

Before I could maybe backtrack a little, gentle up my criticism, she bowed her head and wiped her nose. "Yes, you are right, neh. No matter how hard I try, a gaijin can never become Japanese." Not looking up at all, she began slowly heading toward the exit.

I had this tightness in my throat, as if my voice would crack if I tried to speak. While I was trying to figure out how I could make it sound a little better (not that I wanted to encourage her to keep thinking about me like that, but just to stop her from crying), I felt a sudden pain in my head.

"Ow!" I yelled. Kotoko had grabbed one of the serving ladles and bounced it off my noggin. "What the—?!" I mean, I loved her, but violence has no place in a person's workspace.

"Dummy! Kin-chan, you big dummy!"

Oi, what set _her_ off? "Kotoko—"

"You don't understand a woman's feelings at all!" Kotoko's eyes were spitting tears, too. "Do you know how hard Chris has been trying to become Japanese, just for you?!"

The hags in the kitchen started clapping at her speech, but I didn't seem to be able to tell them to shove off. Somehow I was frozen, and all I could do was just stand there and take the lecture.

"Her depth of feelings for you is what makes her a true yamato nadeshiko!"

Suddenly I knew what I had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Christine

Useless! Hopeless! That was how I felt as I left the cafeteria.

There was nothing I could do to make Kinnosuke look past the colour of my eyes and hair. I wandered along the walkways, my eyes glued to the pavement in front of me, hoping that the passersby would not see my tears. How Maman would scold if she could see my lack of self-control!

I swallowed and took a deep breath. I would get over this rejection. "I am a great catch," I said aloud. "I am the daughter of the extremely beautiful Marie de Villiers and the ridiculously rich Anthony Robins." My voice wobbled. "I will have better luck next time. The next man I love will fall on his knees to worship me. Why, it won't take me any time to find anoth—"

"Chris!" I heard. "Finally, I've found you!"

So soon? Then I thought, _That voice sounds familiar_ , right before someone caught hold of my arm and jerked me around. " _Albert?!_ " Ugh, it was the pseudo-fiancé. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came after you," he said, hand over his heart. "I've been looking all over for you. Why did you run from me?"

Of course, he was speaking in English, and everyone within earshot had stopped to take in the show. This had not been a very good day for me, and my nerves were frayed, so I suppose I did not act in what my etiquette tutor would have deemed 'a ladylike fashion'. " _Why?!_ Because I don't like you! Hurry up and go home!"

"No, I love you!"

Strange, those were the right words, but they were coming from the wrong man. Then he had to make it even worse.

"Your father has asked me to bring you back to England."

Oh, no. He did _not_ just say that. His mention of Daddy let me know that my hideout was no longer secure and that Maman had not yet convinced him of my right to choose a husband for myself. Well, at least I could make it clear to _this_ imbecile. I screamed like a fishwife, "No! I won't go!"

The cad had apparently never been told 'no' in his life. He grabbed both of my shoulders and tried to stare at me intensely but only managed to look constipated. "A Japanese kimono. How beautiful you look in it, Chris," he crooned.

"I didn't wear it for you!" I shouted, struggling to break free.

"Let's hurry back to England and get married."

Urgh! His ugly face was getting closer and closer to mine. "Wait! Stop! Albert, no!"

* * *

Kinnosuke

Where did that dratted girl get to? I looked every which-a-way then headed down the main path.

Hmm. Seemed like there was some sort of a fight going on ahead. If I hadn't been on a mission to try and say 'Sorry for maybe being a little harsh but I'm really not interested in you, so back off, sweetie'—wait, maybe I should rephrase that... Anyway, if I didn't have something else to do I would definitely be in the audience for that. I decided to try and get a peek at what was happening as I passed by.

What?! It was that gaijin girl! And some other man had hold of her! Well, it didn't take her long to find a replacement for me. Not that I was disappointed or anything… Huh? She seemed to be trying to fight him off. Now, he wasn't going to be able to do anything too bad to her with about twenty-five witnesses, so I really shouldn't have gotten involved, but... What he was up to sort of reminded me of what I did to Kotoko that rainy night when I scared her off. Maybe this girl felt the same way.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was pulling him away from her. "Oi. She said, 'no'," I growled at him.

There she stood, looking up at me in surprise. Well, yeah, I guess she would be, after what went down earlier. "Kinnosuke!" she called out in that crazy English accent.

"You gaijin have no shame, acting that way in public." I gave him my best glare.

The guy, meanwhile, was babbling on at me in English. Not that I could understand what he was saying, but his meaning was pretty clear. Mainly, 'Who the heck are you?' and 'Why did you interrupt?' would be my guesses.

"What are you yapping on about?" I told him, "You're in Japan. Speak Japanese, why doncha?" Besides what he'd been trying to do to a woman a lot smaller than him, something else bugged me. Maybe it was his snooty tone of voice or the way he looked at me... _Aha!_ I interrupted his stream of nonsense. "I've got it! You look like Irie! Nothing good ever comes from someone who looks like him!"

"Stop it!"

Wow, that Chris-girl can sure yell. I was shaking my finger in my ear to get rid of the ringing when she suddenly grabbed my face and laid this big old kiss on me.

* * *

Christine

I couldn't believe it. From the depths of despair to danger, and _then_ — _!_ Kinnosuke appeared and pulled the blackguard off me!

Naturally, Albert the Abominable was not pleased and began to accuse Kinnosuke of being in love with me. Oh, if only!

Poor Kinnosuke did not understand, but then Albert proceeded to shout that he was my fiancé and had the perfect right to manhandle me (not that he put it that way but that was _my_ viewpoint of the situation)! He capped off the farce by stooping to personal insults; he had the absolute gall to say that my dear one looked like a monkey!

Well, even without understanding that canard, my darling also got a little perturbed and began talking about Albert's looks, claiming that he resembled Kotoko's husband. I guess, in a way they _do_ favour each other, in both features and attitude. No wonder I didn't like Naoki at first glance!

Those two would have come to blows at any minute, so I decided to put a quick stop to the matter. (Forgive me, my love, for ignoring your feelings!) I took hold of Kinnosuke and did something extremely forward: I kissed him! In public! In Japan!

That shut both of them up. I took advantage of the silence and scolded Albert. "Do you understand now, you slow-top? I'm in love with Kinnosuke!"

Albert turned a little green and backed up. "I...can't believe that you would choose that—that monkey over me!"

I snapped my fingers in his face. "This is what I care for you—and your blasted title!"

His face twisted in petulance, and he began to stomp away. "Fine! I'm returning home! Just don't come running back to me after you give birth to a monkey-baby!"

"You're the last person I'd run to!" I countered. I am afraid that I then lowered myself to his level. "I'm not going to regret anything, you—you warthog-faced buffoon!" (I borrowed that extremely apt phrase from one of my best-loved movies; Albert _so_ deserved it!) To make certain that he understood how good his riddance was, I added, "Kinnosuke is the sexiest, most handsome man in the world!" I concluded by giving him what one of my American friends calls a "Bronx cheer".

I turned back to my saviour. "Arigato so much, Kinnosuke!" I took his hands. His face was beet red, by the way, for some reason. "You really are my prince!" I hugged him close in gratitude. Surely his actions meant that he felt something for me!

Unfortunately, when I released him, he collapsed on the ground. Was the exertion of chasing me down perhaps too much? At any rate, with the help of passersby—and my dear friend Kotoko, who had shown up at some point—we transported him to the infirmary, where he was placed in bed with an icepack on his head.

Kotoko sat with me while we waited for him to regain consciousness. "One kiss from a girl gets him so worked up that he faints," she said sarcastically. "I guess I shouldn't've tried to avoid him so much. He never would have moved past that."

"Oh, hush," I said to her listlessly. "This is all my fault. I used him to get rid of Albert and forced the kiss on him."

"You're kidding, right?" she asked, an eyebrow raised just like her annoying husband. "He's probably ecstatic, or would be, if he was awake."

"I wish!" I sighed. "Oh, but Kinnosuke is so cute, even when he's sleeping." I gazed at him in adoration.

"But, hey," Kotoko changed the subject, "don't you feel a little sorry for Albert? You know, turning him down so publicly?"

"No. Absolutely not. He is so pushy. He got just what his over-indulged arse deserved."

"Well, maybe, but don't you think he looks like, um, how can I say it…"

"Like your husband, you mean? Yes," I told her, "when I first saw Naoki I was shocked."

Kotoko's face flushed. "Yes! That's it! I mean, he's so handsome. When you talked about him before, you said he looked funny and was creepy and I got an entirely different picture in my mind. What a joker you are!"

My poor deluded friend! "I know Naoki is the one you chose, Kotoko-chan, but as I've said before, you have terrible taste in men. I think you may have some sort of beauty-blindness."

* * *

Kinnosuke

I was just lying there, trying to figure out where I was and what had happened, when I heard voices...female ones. Yes, there was Kotoko's, and by the way she mangled Japanese the other one was that Chris-girl. Oh, yeah, she had grabbed me and kissed me…

What!? The lips that I had been saving for Kotoko had been taken?! I was going to have to give her a piece of my mind—!

Then all of a sudden it's like World War III broke out and I was in no-man's-land between the two enemies.

They were shouting about which man was better-looking, me or Irie. Of course, I have my own opinion on that, and I would have enjoyed the argument if Kotoko had been on my side, but it felt good to hear how worked-up that gaijin was on my account. Proved she had good taste, at least.

I had learned a few lessons in my twenty-two years, though, and one was never try to stop a cat fight. As soon as I opened my eyes, they were bound to want me to give my opinion.

Nope and double nope. My mama didn't raise no fool.


	5. Chapter 5

Christine

Japanese college festival! With my love, Kinnosuke! How did that happen, you ask? Permit me to back up a tad and explain.

After his heroic confrontation with Aggravating Albert, my love had seemed a little milder in his daily rejections of me. My hope rose each day that he did not return to his previous harshness, so I decided to take a chance.

I found an opportunity at Mr. Aihara-san's restaurant during a dinner rush to ask him to accompany me. I visited quite often, trying all sorts of delicious food, and all of the employees there think the world of me. (However, they seem to believe that I speak Japanese with an accent; my tutor never indicated as much.) At any rate, they congratulated Kinnosuke on being invited by such a beautiful young lady and saying how they wished they were that popular when they were young, so that he was almost forced to accept.

No matter! We were going on a date! How could it get any better?

Why, playing in a tennis tournament, partnered with my best friend, of course. Kotoko had been talking for days about it, and how the grand prize was an automobile. It was of little concern to me, having no need for one, since I use public transportation here.

It was such a surprise and delight to pull her name from the jar to be my partner! I didn't understand why that graduated captain of hers, the one with the bushy mustache, began snickering, but I knew we would do just fine. I was on my school's tennis team and once attended a workshop put on by the British national team. One of the players—Johanna, she told me to call her—made quite a fuss over me, but of course Daddy would never let me go on the professional circuit.

Although I hadn't played recently, it would not matter much. After all, Kotoko was the polished tennis ace!

* * *

Kinnosuke

That girl doesn't give up easy. Must be because she's English. I seem to remember something about that in World History class years ago…

Anyway, she insisted that we go—together!—to Tonan University's Fall Festival. I tried to tell her how much I hated that event, what with getting disrespected about my okonomiyaki that first year; it's a shame that folks don't appreciate good Osakan food, is all I have to say.

Well, then she mentioned that Kotoko was going to be playing tennis in some tournament with a car as a prize. Sounded fishy to me, but I wasn't going to pass up the sight of the girl I love in a short tennis skirt so I thought I might as well tag along.

Chris-girl decided to play in the pro-am tennis tournament too. She drew a name from the club members and, of all the luck, picked Kotoko! Now, I may love her, but she can't play tennis worth squat. Chris just wasted her money.

At least I'd be there to cheer for my girl. I knew that cold fish of a husband wouldn't bother.

* * *

Christine

That mustache man—supposedly the _amateur_ partner—was sure intimidating when he got on the court. I commented as much to Kotoko and she showed no surprise, although she criticized him for being too hard against novice opponents. There may be a bit of history there…

At any rate, Kotoko seemed to lose all hope of winning. "Let's just try to have fun, Chris!"

"Okay!" I said. "Let's do our best!"

The oh-so-boring Naoki was acting as the umpire. Whatever one may say of him, he is at least honest, so there would be no collusion or favouritism from that quarter.

Kotoko was almost sparkling when it was our first turn on court. "Here we go, Chris!"

"Bring it on!" As I had observed earlier, at a casual event like this, one was allowed to show more exuberance, not at all like what Daddy and I saw from our box at Wimbledon.

It was strange, but it almost looked as if Kotoko was ducking _away_ from the balls that were sent her direction. It didn't matter, because I returned them easily. Although hard to tell from his deadpan expression, it seemed as if even Naoki was surprised when we won handily. Kotoko was staring at me as if I had grown two heads, and complimented my playing.

"I told you I was good!" I reminded her.

There was new hope in her face, as she suddenly realized that the grand prize might actually be within our reach. She clasped my hands and almost danced with me in joy.

I was so happy that Kinnosuke had stayed to watch our match (for, after all, I had to work extremely hard to convince him to come). That man, however, gave me the cut direct by cheering for Kotoko only!

"Kinnosuke!" I chided him. "We are a team! What about me?"

"I don't care about you!" Ooh, just when I thought he was weakening…

"That is terrible!" I called.

Kotoko assured me that he was just trying to camouflage his bashfulness. Since she has known him for so much longer, I will take her word on that. Men can be so hard to understand.

Together we blazed through our second and third matches until we arrived at the final. Of course, it had to be the current captain and the former captain. That team's composition seemed a little contrived to me, but all of us drew from the same jar, so I suppose it's on the up-and-up.

I could have sworn that I heard thunder rumble and lightning flash when we met at the net before the game.

The man with the mustache, Pseudo, I believe his name was, began it. "Oh-ho!" he snorted. "Blessed with an amazing partner as you are, I'm still impressed that you made it this far!"

Kotoko's eyes narrowed evilly as she replied, "You've used all kinds of dirty tricks to get here, but it all ends now. That car is _ours_."

"So you've busted out the big talk, eh? Aihara! Don't make me laugh, you eternal ball-fetcher!"

"Stop calling me Aihara already. I am Irie Kotoko, victor in love!"

Pseudo's partner and I shrugged and shook hands as Naoki said in a bored tone, "Enough chit-chat. One set match. Begin."

* * *

Kinnosuke

Apparently Mustache Man and Miss Stuck-Up's strategy was to hammer all the balls to Chris. They ignored Kotoko, which was probably the wrong thing to do. I mean, _she_ couldn't play tennis worth a damn. Even though they kept Blondie running all over the court, she was keeping up with them pretty good. I could tell that she was getting winded with all the deep breaths she was taking, plus her face was getting really flushed.

Kotoko kept asking if she was all right, but the stupid girl kept saying she was okay when she wasn't. Kotoko even yelled at the old fart, but he mocked her, saying, "Well, why don't you cover for her then?"

I got a bad feeling when Kotoko put on her determined face. but she didn't have a chance to do anything since the next ball went straight to Chris. That girl finally stumbled and fell to her knees.

In the middle of the pre-celebration of match point on the other side of the net, I saw Kotoko lean over her partner as she said, "Kotoko, I don't know if I can go on…"

"You fool!" Who was that shouting? Oh yeah, it was me. "What's the matter with you, Chris?!" Both girls turned to face me, eyes wide open in shock. I continued, "Pathetic! Is that all you've got?! Get up! Show a little backbone. If you're really a woman of Japan, you'll stand up!"

Tears fell from her eyes as she stammered, "K-Kinnosuke…" She jumped to her feet. "I will! I will do my best!"

Kotoko stared from me to her, in admiration at my support, I guess.

Well, I _am_ cheering for her team, aren't I?

* * *

Christine

The sound of Kinnosuke's voice calling my name gave me new energy. Apparently Kotoko was also inspired.

It seemed that the opposing team had decided that it was time to hit a ball Kotoko's way. She returned it, but it was not placed in a challenging location. I could see what they had in mind—to send it far out of Kotoko's reach and end the match. Before I could open my mouth to call to her, a shout came forth, "Kotoko! To the right!"

She leaped that direction and sent it back over the net, rather high. With the team unprepared for some reason, Pseudo tried to do an impossible back stretch to return it. We heard his spine crack from our side of the court. He was unable to rise and had to be carried away on a stretcher, swearing that the umpire had cheated by calling out the warning to his wife. Naoki played ignorant, but I had recognized his voice.

He must care for her, after all, because I _know_ he didn't speak up so she could win the car. I believe I actually glimpsed fear on his face at the thought of her behind a steering wheel, but he (shockingly, I know!) gave her a public smile and hug.

As it so happened, Kotoko told me that she wanted me to have the car to use while I was in Japan. Of course, I _did_ do most of the work on the court and she didn't have a driver's license, but it was still very sweet of her.

Plus, she suggested that I take Kinnosuke for a drive in it ("And give him another kiss!" she whispered).

* * *

Kinnosuke

I guess that Chris-girl knows how to drive. But she tried to take my lips again after she parked! How could she think I would let myself be caught again?


	6. Chapter 6

Christine

That Kinnosuke! After giving me hope at the tennis tournament, he began acting all shy again. As if that wasn't bad enough, he had a reversal!

It all started when Kotoko-chan had her little almost-pregnancy incident. It wasn't her fault; she just thought it was an upset stomach (which it ultimately turned out to be), but Mrs. Irie-san became convinced that she was finally going to get a grandchild. Kotoko had told me that she had been nagging them about having a baby even while they were in high school, but I didn't believe it until then. Her mother-in-law announced the news so well that people were stopping us on our walk to class to congratulate her.

I, of course, was thrilled on her behalf, until Kinnosuke came running up, begging her to deny the rumours. I didn't know why it would have been a surprise to him; surely he knew that the two were having sex. They're _married_ , after all.

After collapsing on the ground and calling Naoki all sorts of names, the mildest of which was 'pervert', he declared that even though he despised the thought, he would love the child because it was half Kotoko's and that he gave his blessing for the event.

If I had a cricket bat at that time, I swear I would have conked him with it. Why was it any of _his_ business if they were going to have a child? And why would they care if he would love it or not? I was so tempted to tell him to give it up, already.

Then he proceeded to treat Kotoko like she was physically disabled and carry her to classes. Goodness! Even those stuffy royals didn't restrain the Duchess of Cambridge from normal everyday activity!

Later, when it was revealed to be a hum, he was practically dancing in the cafeteria. I felt like reminding him that the pregnancy _could_ have been real, but I decided to save my energy for another day.

I am not going to give up! Never fail! As Sir Winston once said, 'We The British have not journeyed across the centuries, across the oceans, across the mountains, across the prairies, because we are made of sugar candy.'

* * *

Kinnosuke

I can't believe it has happened! My Kotoko has finally come to her senses.

There I was, standing around, minding my own business—well, actually minding the school cafeteria's business—when she told me that she had left the Irie house and that cold bastard that she married.

I immediately offered her a place in my apartment. Of course, we wouldn't do anything sexy, at least not until the paperwork got filed, but it would give us a chance to have more time together.

But, darn it, I forgot about that Chris-girl, who hangs around all the time. "Kinnosuke!" she hollered. "You have _me_ , dessharo!"

"What?" I gave her an unbelieving stare. Who does she think she is? Does she think I'd drink rotgut when sweet sake is available?

* * *

Christine

Poor Kotoko-chan had 'flunked-out' of school. I had to ask someone what that meant. Apparently it is possible to do so badly in your classes that you do not pass and must retake them. Now my friend cannot graduate with the rest of those in her cohort year.

It also happened that about this time she had a great kerfuffle with Naoki and actually left him instead of rolling over and agreeing with whatever he ended up saying (her usual response). She was lodging with a friend for several days, and when Kinnosuke discovered it, he immediately asked her to move in with him!

That bounder! He hadn't even let _me_ see his apartment yet, and he wanted a married woman to move in with him?!

My friend must have seen my face because she resisted his fervent invitation. At any rate, within a few days she and her husband reconciled and were all lovey-dovey again.

I felt like I made a little progress while consoling Kinnosuke when he heard _that_ news.

My next step: Convince him to take me on a real date.

* * *

Kinnosuke

"Kinnosuke! Let's go on a date!"

That Chris-girl! Just because I agreed to go out with her to the college festival she thinks I'm hers! Even though she doesn't look Japanese, I have to admit that she has her attractions, but that doesn't mean I'm falling in line with her plans. "No! Why should I go out with you? I'm working! Quit bothering me and go home!"

She put out that pink bottom lip. "But I want to go to a movie with you, omasu! And go out to dinner with you, omasu!"

The door of the restaurant opened and I looked over her shoulder. "Kotoko!" I called happily.

Chris turned and did the same thing. Always copying me!

* * *

Christine

"Hi, Chris," Kotoko greeted me. "Mother sent me on an errand out this way, and I decided to stop by. How have you been?"

"Not well!" I grabbed hold of her collar and pulled her close. "Not well at all! Kinnosuke is always so cold to me!"

"Gee, Chris," she said with wide eyes, "you're picking up Kin-chan's mannerisms as well as his Osakan accent…"

What did she mean, an accent? But before I could address her error, her dad asked her to please take our discussion elsewhere, as we were distracting both the customers and staff.

"Kinnosuke is still so cold," I mourned. "I believe he is yet very much in love with you, Kotoko!"

Kotoko waved her hands. "Oh, you're exaggerating. I'm sure Kin-chan is just being bashful. I mean, he wouldn't get so aggravated if he wasn't thinking about you all the time."

"You think so, Kotoko?" I was willing to believe anything at that point. I felt like I was grasping at straws.

"Sure." She beamed a smile at me. "After all, that's how Irie-kun was, and it turned out he liked me for a long time before he told me."

"But I don't have the privilege of time," I told her softly.

She looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I must return to England soon."

"What?! Has it already been six months?"

I nodded sadly. "Actually longer, so I've overstayed the amount of time that Maman promised me. Plus, Daddy knows where I am now. Even if I scared off Abysmal Albert, he's bound to find some other cretin to marry me off to. I need to go back and set him straight once and for all that my future will be determined by me." I wiped away a tear and made myself laugh. "College has been very fun and I have enjoyed meeting you and the others and becoming your friend, but I will regret leaving my Kinnosuke behind." I sighed, "I would have no reason to go home if Kinnosuke would say to me, 'Don't go'. Why, I would stay here in Japan forever. But," I shook my head, "I cannot control someone else's heart, can I?"

"Chris—"

"I do so admire you, Kotoko-chan. When Naoki was cold and indifferent to you, you still kept loving him and persevering. But it is a little harder for me. All I can do now is go home."

I jumped when Kotoko grabbed me and shouted, "Leave this to me, Chris! All we have to do is make Kin-chan's feelings tip your way! No! Cancel that!" Her face screwed up. "I mean, make him realize how he really feels! And then you can marry Kin-chan and stay in Japan forever! I want to help!"

I wasn't that sure that Kotoko's plan had a chance of success. It was a little off-the-wall, but she reminded me that my Kinnosuke wasn't the average man. So a few days later, she announced that it was time to commence 'Operation Bring Kin-chan To His Senses!'


	7. Chapter 7

Kinnosuke

"What? A birthday party?"

I turned around and there was Kotoko, giving me an overly innocent smile. "Yes, we, that is, Satomi and Jinko and I, were just sitting around talking about the old days, and it came to mind that we never celebrated your birthday."

"So?" As I recalled, they weren't that interested in doing _anything_ with me back then.

" _So_... we're going to make up for it now. Prepare to be feted! It's going to be next Thursday night at my house. And don't worry about work that evening! I've already cleared it with Otosan."

Yep, I was smelling a nice big rat in this. "Why now? My birthday was December 29th. A little late, aren't you?"

"Never you mind! We're having it now, and you'd better be there, buster!"

Despite my suspicions, it still felt good to have Kotoko plan something for me. I pretended not to care one way or the other about it as I answered, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

Christine

"Do you really think we should do this?" I asked Kotoko and the others. "To be forcing someone…"

"No, no!" She waved her hands at me. "I know, deep down, that Kin-chan has feelings for you."

"Yeah!" Jinko added. "He's acting stubborn, since he's been in the habit of liking Kotoko for so long. I have to say his taste has improved..."

"Right," said Satomi as Kotoko scowled, "he just can't recognize his new, his _true_ , love."

"If you say so…" I still had my doubts, but, like it or not, Kotoko and her friends were the experts on Kinnosuke. I let them have their way.

* * *

Kinnosuke

I decided to dress up for the occasion because, who knows, it might be my lucky day when I blew the candles out. If my wish came true, Kotoko would dump that bastard Irie and come to me.

"Happy birthday, Kin-chan!" the girls shouted as they exploded party poppers in my direction. In addition to Satomi and Jinko, Kotoko had corralled that Chris-girl in on this. For some reason, she was wearing that kimono from before.

"Thank you, thank you!" I grinned and bowed then turned to the table. "Whoa! What a great cake!" I figured I might as well be magnanimous, since they had gone to all this trouble, but honestly, I didn't have to exaggerate. It was magnificently decorated, with a portrait of me in frosting and lots of sprinkles, as well as the twenty-three candles for my years. I may be able to cook, but I was no pastry chef and this looked _great_!

Well, it looked great until Kotoko had to go and spoil it. "Chris baked this cake especially for you!"

"Oh. I see." Yes, I was beginning to.

"You like, Kinnosuke?"

I had to curb my enthusiasm. "Well, I'm not that much for sweets," _(yeah, I was lying through my teeth)_ "and, wow, foreigners sure make gaudy cakes. I mean, it lacks any sense of dignity whatsoever…"

"Kin-chan…!" Kotoko's face was turning red, and she looked like she was ready to pound me, so I moved on.

"Okay, okay, I'll blow out the candles." I made my wish all right. I wasn't going to spoil that opportunity.

And then the food! The table was loaded down with platters. Satomi handed me a plate and told me to go first.

"What a feast!" I grinned at them.

"I know, right?"

"Go on, eat!"

I took a bite. "Mm, it's good!" I savored it in my mouth then swallowed. "It's delicious! This niku-jyaga is the perfect Japanese taste! You made this, right, Kotoko?"

"No, Chris made it."

It settled like lead in my stomach. "What…?"

She leaned towards me, hands clasped together. "Is it good dessharoka, Kinnosuke? I am so happy!"

"Erk! Hmph, must have just gotten lucky. I won't know 'til I've tasted the other stuff." I swiveled the plate around and tried another. "Blech! Disgusting! What is this?!" I sneered at Kotoko. "See, I knew she wasn't that good! Don't underestimate the Japanese taste buds!"

My love appeared to be doing a slow boil. "Kin-chan," she bit out, " _I_ made that dish."

"You, Kotoko?!" Uh-oh.

Immediately Satomi and Jinko surrounded me like two bookends. "So? Have you changed your mind about Chris?"

"Urk!" Gulp.

"After all, Chris has spent the last six months laboring day and night, training to 'be Japanese' just for you, Kin-chan."

Why are these girls so one-track-minded?! "Get off my case, guys!" I yelled.

While I stood, panting after trying to get my message across, Chris handed me a wrapped box with a large bow. "Kinnosuke, here. This is your birthday present desunen. Please accept it."

I was left speechless. Unfortunately, not the rest of the room. "Woo-hoo! Lucky you, Kin-chan!"

With shaking hands I opened the package, almost expecting a spring snake to leap out of it. Instead, there was a hand-knitted sweater with my name in a contrasting color.

"Wow! That's beautiful, Kin-chan!" Jinko said.

That Chris-girl had to ruin it by holding up a matching sweater with sort-of her name on the front. (Where had she hidden it, by the way?) "I made a matching one for me, too!"

"You're so good at knitting," Kotoko said in awe. "My stitches are never that even."

"Some of your items have lots of funny holes in them too," noted Satomi.

While Kotoko smacked her arm, Chris stated modestly, "I am not that good at knitting sakai, so it took me a while desuwa. But I put all my heart in it denyo."

I had to admit that the thing looked about perfect, but this was just what I was afraid of. These girls…! They were trying to back me into a corner, and an Ikezawa can't stand to be caged! While I tried to come up with something nice but off-putting to say, remembering the problem I had when I fussed at her for wearing that kimono the first time (which by the way, was looking better and better on her), they started teasing me.

"Look, Kin-chan is blushing!"

"Don't be shy—if you're happy, just say so!"

"Shut up! Why do you guys get such a kick out of meddling into things that are none of your business?"

They fell back in shock. "Kin-chan, we—"

"Get this straight! Kotoko is the one that I love. _Kotoko_ and no other! How many times do I have to say it until you believe it? You!" I pointed at the Chris-girl, whose mouth had dropped open. "I feel absolutely nothing for you at all! See?!"

"K-Kinnosuke…"

"I've had enough of this stupid set-up! And I will never, _ever_ wear this thing!" I threw the sweater at her, and she stumbled backwards at the impact.

"Kinnosuke," she muttered as both sweaters dropped from her hands.

"What do I care about you? Go on, get out of here! Go back to England!"

She bowed her head. "I understand," she said softly then turned for the door.

"Chris!" Kotoko called after her.

"Goodbye, Kotoko, Satomi, Jinko." She smiled at them.

Drat! I had lost my temper again, but I couldn't lose face and backtrack. "Hmph!" I said, lifting my chin. "Look at her sulk! How stupid."

"Kin-chan! You big dummy!" Yeah, that was Kotoko all right, yelling at me again. "Chris is going home! Don't you care?! Don't you even care?!"

What was the big deal? Yeah, that's what I said. "What's the big deal? It's only a fifteen minute walk from here to her place—"

"No! To England. She's going home to England next week!"

Say what? After about ten seconds, I managed to speak. "W-what?"

"Chris was so heartbroken about having to leave you that she tried as hard as she could to make you like her!" Kotoko was screaming and crying at the same time. "But even if you couldn't see yourself liking her, you didn't have to be so cruel! Chris spent all night setting up this party for you! She hasn't even slept a wink! You're a horrible jerk, Kin-chan!" was her parting shot as she slammed out of the house after her.

Satomi and Jinko were giving me the stink-eye as well, but at least they didn't go ballistic on me.

"Kin-chan…"

"I know we're guilty of egging things on too, but _really…_ "

They didn't have to say any more. I knew that my Osakan temper had screwed up again. I stood with my head down, staring at the kanji knitted into the front of my sweater.

* * *

Christine

"No, Kotoko, it wasn't your fault." I tried to make my friend feel better. "It was I who made Kinnosuke angry again. There is nothing left for me to do but go back home. I tried my best." A sob broke through my control. "I wish I could have become Japanese. I wanted to become Japanese!"

So, in the middle of the sidewalk, my friend and I embraced and had a good cry. Not exactly the 'Japanese' thing to do, but it was apparent that was not in my future anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Kinnosuke

"Fugu-chiri for four! Hey, Kinnosuke!"

"Huh?!" I jumped. My mind had been wandering again.

"We need four appetizers. If you didn't want to work today, you shouldn't have come in!"

"No, sorry, boss!" I spun around. "I'll get right on it!" My elbow hit a stack of plates and several fell to the floor and broke.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Mr. Aihara.

"Sorry about that." I squatted down to pick up the pieces and cut myself on the first one.

As I tried to suck the blood from my thumb, he put a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong with you today, Kinnosuke? You seem...restless."

Odawara had to stick his nose into the conversation. "Oh, I know! It's because Chris-chan hasn't been around lately."

The rest of the crew started smirking. "I knew it! She must've gotten tired of him."

"Haha! Serves him right."

"She…" There was something caught in my throat. "Today… She…"

"Today? What about it?"

"Boss! Today— I'm sorry, boss, but I have to take the day off!" I scrambled to my feet and fled the restaurant.

"What?! Kinnosuke!" He stuck his head out the door and shouted after me, "Where are you going? It's rush hour in here!"

* * *

Christine

All the girls showed up to see me off. I was wearing my casual traveling clothes for the long airplane ride. Six months sounded like a long time, but it felt so short to me. I tightly hugged Kotoko. "I will miss you!"

"Me, too!" she cried.

After I did the same to Jinko, she and Kotoko began whispering together, and I'm pretty sure I heard the name 'Kin-chan' but I didn't hold out any hope of him arriving.

I released Satomi and gave her a bright smile. "I still have some time before my flight. Why don't we have one last cup of tea together?"

"And pictures!" Kotoko rejoined us, waving her cell phone. "We need more pictures together!"

Even after pictures and tea and snacks, Kotoko was still lingering and fidgeting. Satomi, the most calm of the trio, turned to me and said, "It's almost time."

"Yes." I nodded.

"Oh, come on, not quite yet!" Kotoko begged. "You can stay just a teensy bit longer, right?"

I took her hands and squeezed them gently. "Kotoko, it is okay. I am all right."

Still glancing from side to side, she protested, "B-but he might be on the Narita Express! He could be here any second…"

"Thank you for your optimism, Kotoko," I leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "but he has had a whole week to change his mind. Even though…" I took a breath then forced a smile. "My time in Japan was enormously fun, thanks to Kinnosuke. Please tell him that for me."

"Chris…"

I could hear the tears in her voice and had to leave quickly before I began crying again as well. "Well, I must go. Sayonara, everyone!"

"Chris!" they all called.

I paused and spoke without facing them. "But, to tell you the truth, I did hope that he would come so I could have seen him one last time. Now, it is really goodbye!" I straightened my shoulders as I placed my carry-on bag on the moving belt and presented my boarding pass. Once I was on the other side of the metal detector, I turned and gave them one last wave before taking the first step back to the land of my birth.

* * *

Kinnosuke

It took me more time than I thought to make it to the airport. I'm not good with words, so I figured if I wore that darned sweater that she made me (of course, I took it home with me; what good would it do anyone else with my name on it?), it would help things along.

But when I finally made it, huffing and puffing (because face it, it wasn't sweater weather at that time), the only ones there were my old classmates.

"Kin-chan!" Kotoko called.

"W-where's Chris?" I asked as I bent over to take some deep breaths.

"You're too late!" she cried. "She's already through security and headed to customs!"

"Customs? Where's that?"

"You can't get in! Only people with a ticket and passport can go through!"

I saw the signs. "It's that way, huh?"

"Kin-chan!"

Even without the barricades and guards, I knew that my chances were slim that I'd reach her in time. And it was my own damn fault. Me and my stupid, arrogant pride. I whirled towards Kotoko and bowed deeply. "Forgive me for not listening to you!"

I ran as far as I was allowed beyond the gates before the uniformed airport cops stopped me. "Chris! Hey, Chris! Come back!" I called. "Can you hear me, you foolish woman? Look, I'm even wearing your sweater. Look! _Look,_ dammit! Chris! Hurry up and come back! I promise to like you just a little bit! So stay here in Japan!"

As they dragged me away, some of them laughing at the 'lovesick fool', I shouted over my shoulder, "Chris—can you hear me?!"

* * *

Christine

The days seemed to drag after I returned home. Daddy appeared a little out of sorts and didn't scold me too harshly for running away. I guess Maman got to him good. He tried making suggestions for my entertainment, but the energy just wasn't there, for either of us. He looked as if he had aged years instead of months and spent most of his days sitting down instead of walking around the estate or even puttering in the conservatory. It did not strike me as unusual since I was the same. I didn't want to do anything.

Anything except return to Japan. I remembered how Kotoko had waited over five years for Naoki to love her back, and I had turned tail and run after six months.

And even if Kinnosuke didn't love me— _never_ loved me—I still loved the country. I finally realized that I had made a mistake in returning.

So I marched into Daddy's study and told him that I was not staying.

"Ah, honey," he smiled sadly at me, "so you're going to stay with your mother awhile then."

"You mean, you're not going to argue with me or try to marry me to some other dissolute nobleman?"

"Uh, Marie skinned me good for that one, baby." He ducked his head. "But after a little while, we'll look around again." He rubbed his hands together. "Yes, yes, this would not be the right time anyway. All you've done is drape yourself over the furniture and sigh since you've returned. I'm glad to see that you found your energy and gumption again."

I stiffened my spine. "You might not think so for long. I'm returning to Japan."

Of course there were a few fireworks (not as many as I had been expecting), but in the end I had my way. I walked to the other side of the desk and hugged him. "Daddy, you know I love you, don't you?"

A little out of breath from the arguments, he just patted my back.

* * *

Kinnosuke

The days after that seemed to drag on. I walked through them like a zombie. Well, not with flesh falling off or anything, but I did find myself staring off into space for... well, I'm not sure how long.

Every so often I would catch my name being said, so people were talking about me. Probably not saying anything good. Huh. That's okay. I deserved it.

Kotoko and her dad were hanging around the counter one afternoon about a week later, when the boss growled and grabbed me and dragged me towards the kitchen. "Come on, Kinnosuke, enough is enough! Snap out of it and make yourself useful. Cut up these vegetables, and make sure you keep your fingers out of the way!"

"Yes, boss." I scrubbed my hands and began to sort the carrots by size when I heard the restaurant door open. Oh, a customer, I thought as I began to trim the leaves off the tops. But my hands halted and started to shake when the person spoke to Kotoko. I headed out there so quickly that I got caught by the curtain in the doorway. "C-Chris?!"

* * *

Christine

I hadn't intended for my return to be so dramatic. I mean, I had dropped by the Irie home and Mrs. Irie-san had said that Kotoko was at her father's restaurant. I had only exchanged a few words when Kinnosuke rushed out of the kitchen, holding a large knife, by the way.

"C-Chris?!"

I turned to him, and I knew that my calm exterior was bound to crumble. "Hello, I'm back. I...have decided to return." I bowed my head and continued to speak in that position. "The whole time I was in England, my heart was in such pain and turmoil. All I could think of was Kinnosuke's face, and I could not get anything done. I know, I am very persistent. I know I annoy you with my constant pestering. But when I confirmed that my feelings for you would not change, I had to come back, even though Daddy wasn't all that happy about it. Until your feelings for me change, Kinnosuke, I will be like Kotoko and try and try to make you like me."

I hadn't expected him to fall at my feet in delight, but did the man have to bray like a donkey in the middle of the restaurant?

* * *

Kinnosuke

Not wanting to show my relief that the girl was back in Japan, I tried to play it off casual-like.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped! Oh man, I can't believe I'll have to put up with this annoying woman again!" I had to glare at Odawara and the others for making comments like 'hundred eighty degree turnaround'. No need to let her know _everything!_

She showed plenty of spirit and wasn't cowed by my words, I'll say that. "I will do my best! Ganbari masse!" she declared with a clenched fist.

What a woman! Now, that didn't mean that I was ready to say that she was right for me, but I guess a yamato nadeshiko could be a little boring. I laughed out loud. "What a nuisance! What a gottsu nuisance!"

* * *

Christine

No matter! But my determination would not be easily destroyed. I matched him with ferocity, toe to toe!

Afterwards, Kotoko told me that he had been acting just like I had back home. Plus, she had a cell phone picture of my Kinnosuke in the airport, wearing the sweater I made him!

I knew it was the right decision to return!


	9. Chapter 9

Christine

Since I had decided to play the long game with Kinnosuke, I took a page out of Kotoko's book and decided to move in with him.

Get your minds out of the gutter. _Really._

No, what I did was apply for a job at the school cafeteria. Thanks to Mrs. Irie-san's cooking instructions, the ladies in the back eventually trusted me with keeping the food warm, although the majority of my work consisted of cleaning off tables. It didn't matter. That gave me plenty of time to chat with other students and make sure they were aware that, in my eyes, Kinnosuke was _mine_. I suppose I made myself abundantly clear, because no young women tried to flirt with him or steal him away.

As for my dear one, he grumbled a bit, but being side-by-side with him every day permitted him to see more of me. Wearing him down, so to speak. I believe that is how Kotoko finally won Naoki, in a battle of attrition.

Not to mention, Mr. Aihara-san even let me serve and clear tables at his restaurants on some evenings, so I could spend a few more hours with my beloved Kinnosuke. Not that I ever got as good as Kotoko at stacking dishes…

* * *

Kinnosuke

After a while that Chris was everywhere I looked. I began to wonder if she was even taking college courses any more, but she showed me her textbooks one night when I walked her home from work.

Hey! It was late. As a true Kansai gentleman, I couldn't let a lady—even an English lady—walk home by herself. Who knows what perverts might be lurking around after dark?

I had to admit, she was kinda growing on me. I know I said some crazy things in the airport about 'trying' to like her more, but it really wasn't that much of a chore. She was always so cheerful and helpful. I wondered if she was that way from the beginning and my Kotoko-blinders just didn't let me see.

Yeah, my mind didn't drift that direction too often any more. Not that it meant I was happy to see Irie's sour face at the cafeteria counter right before closing one day.

* * *

Christine

Kotoko had not been her usual chipper self for some time. Of course, I did not see her too often those days. She had begun a new and rigorous course of study and always seemed to be with a group of her fellow students when she came to the cafeteria.

Stress over classwork could have been the reason, but my intuition told me that the problem was more personal than that. Since she hadn't told me herself, I hesitated to pry, but when Naoki showed up one afternoon at the cafeteria, I thought I might investigate from another direction.

Even though I had just finished cleaning up and Kinnosuke was preparing to close, I assured him that it would be no problem to order something to eat. My love groused about it a bit, since he was the one who would actually be cooking, but I gave him a pointed look and he prepared the food.

He could have worked a little on the presentation, however.

* * *

Kinnosuke

That Irie! Always making things difficult. It's not as if the hours of the cafeteria aren't posted on the door. Then Chris insisted that he sit down and that I'd be happy to cook for the bastard. It didn't help that he chose one of the more complicated meals!

Anyway, I slammed his tray on the table and wished he would hurry and go.

Chris, for some reason, sat down across from him and started up a conversation. "Everything Kinnosuke makes is very delicious, no?"

Even though that gave me a little warm feeling, I reminded her not to state the obvious. To my surprise Irie agreed and complimented my work.

That made Chris so happy. "I knew it!" she sighed and leaned forward. "Kinnosuke puts his heart and soul into his work because I am here!"

Now _that_ was embarrassing to hear! I always do my best. Food is valuable in an island nation. But before I could get a word out, he smiled— _smiled!_ —and said that it looked like we were getting along great.

I could take it no more. Who gave him of all people the right to say anything about my relationships?! Not that I'm admitting that there _is_ a relationship—! "Don't be stupid!" I began, "Why would I—"

Of course she interrupted. "Naturally! But you and Kotoko get along, too yanka, Naoki."

He stopped eating and looked away. "I don't know about that. Right now...not so much."

That son of a—! I leaned over between him and Chris. "What?! What do you mean?! Are you making Kotoko cry?!"

Even that didn't faze him. He still wouldn't meet my eyes. "Actually...I'm the one who's not doing so well."

That took me by surprise. So much so that I pulled up a chair to follow up. "What? Are you sick or something? I thought you were gonna be a doctor, so what's the deal?"

* * *

Christine

That took me by surprise. Naoki never admitted weakness, according to Kotoko, and I had never witnessed such vulnerability in him. I felt a little out of my depth and even though I was surprised that Kinnosuke was acting in such a caring manner, I decided to sit back and let him take over.

I will admit to a small niggle of guilt in praying so quickly that nothing was seriously the matter, because if Kotoko suddenly became free, my patience and hard work might be for naught.

"It's not that I feel ill," he continued, "I just can't sleep at night."

Kinnosuke leaned back in his chair. "I'll never understand you, Mr. Genius. What's going on with you, man?"

"I don't really know myself." I could see that he had lost all interest in the food that Kinnosuke had prepared, so I pulled the tray towards me and rose to carry it behind the counter. I stopped abruptly at his next sentence. "I don't understand why I react to Kotoko the way I do."

I swiveled and stared at him. This sounded promising! If Naoki was acting out of character, then _of course_ Kotoko would be as well.

"Ever since that Kamogari guy started hanging around Kotoko, I feel oddly irritated when I see her."

I dropped the tray the remaining three centimetres onto the counter with a loud clatter. To my surprise, Kinnosuke didn't turn and scold me, but his gaze became transfixed on Naoki's face. He finally swallowed and began to speak. "You… you mean to tell me you really don't get it?"

I was thinking the same thing. Good gracious, the man was unable to recognize his own emotions! What did my friend see in him?

"Get what?" Naoki stared blankly at Kinnosuke.

"What are you— _stupid?_ " My love began laughing, almost hysterically, not that I blamed him much.

Naoki didn't appear to appreciate it and quickly reverted back to his snarky self. "What could _you_ possibly know that I don't?"

"You're jealous." Kinnosuke pointed at him in derision. "That's right. It's just plain old jealousy."

"Jealous?" Naoki was gobsmacked. "Me? Impossible. I'm not you."

* * *

Kinnosuke

"Impossible?" I almost went for his throat. "Arrgh! You fool!" I yelled at him. "That's jealousy you're feeling, plain and simple! Listen to me!" I continued. "Because of you, I'm a six-year veteran of continual jealousy! Degree or no degree, I'm a darned specialist in it!" I took a deep breath. "And this veteran is telling you that it's unmistakable. You are jealous of this other guy and Kotoko."

The look on his stuck-up face when he finally started thinking about it made me laugh. I looked over at Chris and grinned. "Look! Even Mr. Genius can suffer from jealousy!" But then it hit me. "Another dude hanging around Kotoko? That could be trouble. I guess I'll haveta teach him a lesson, huh?"

"Hey!" She shook a finger at me. "That's Naoki's job! You just worry about being jealous over me desu!"

"What?! Jealous over you? Who said I was gonna be jealous over you? Say," I stared at her, "no one's bothering _you_ now, are they?"

* * *

Christine

That Kinnosuke! I could tell that even though he still cared about Kotoko, he had started to also feel something for me. He had to have recognized that his feelings had changed, else he wouldn't have been so helpful to Naoki in sorting things out.

At least, I thought they had been sorted out. I should have known that Naoki would screw things up. A few nights later Kotoko came rushing into the restaurant, still wearing an apron from home, tears making tracks down her face. Apparently the two had a big blowup and she had left the house.

Kinnosuke was breathing fire. "I _told_ that damned Irie—!"

Her father ordered her to stop making such a fuss and that he would take her home when he got off work.

Kotoko declared that she never wanted to go back again, that Naoki never looked at her as a proper wife, that the marriage might as well be over, etc., etc. She is pretty predictable when she gets worked up. I offered to let her crash at my flat for the night and had to smack Kinnosuke on the back of the head when he offered his as well. He actually looked a little shame-faced at me; he realized that such a thing would be inappropriate and cause a lot more problems.

I gave her a small cup of sake at the restaurant, but she really started tossing back the alcohol when we all got back to my place. I thought maybe Naoki would come pick her up after a little while, since I spied Mr. Aihara on the phone before we left the restaurant. The stupid boob bumbled another golden opportunity.

Anyway, I had to listen to her blubber on about Naoki, while Kinnosuke and I sat across from her on the floor of my living area. "When I first fell in love with Irie-kun, all I wished for was that I'd get to know him even a tiny bit… or be able to know him a little… but then I started getting greedier and greedier." She stopped to blow her nose. "'As long as I'm able to gaze at Irie-kun, I'll be happy.' That's what I used to think. But I can't believe I actually told him today that I wanted him to look at _me_ for once."

If only that cretin was within reach—! "But that's perfectly reasonable!" I cried to her. "When you love someone, it's natural to want to monopolize them!" (Kinnosuke knows that quite well, first-handedly.)

"No," she laid her head on my table, "it's always going to be a one-sided crush for me. We're too odd a couple. We should never have gotten married."

I ignored the teeth grinding next to me and stood up. "You are wrong!" I couldn't let her suffer any more. "Hasn't Naoki said anything to you? Because just the other day he—"

* * *

Kinnosuke

"Chris! Keep your trap shut!" To make sure that she got the message, I covered her mouth with my hand. The little hellcat bit it!

While I shook my fingers to try and get rid of the pain, she rounded on me. "Why desunon?!"

I yelled right back. "Because it's not the place of an outsider to interfere in situations like this!"

"But if they go on this way, they'll soon be divorced!"

"Then that was the extent of their relationship!"

"How can you say that? Oh," she narrowed her eyes meanly at me, "you think this is your chance, don't you?"

"No! That wasn't my—" I broke off, realizing that I really didn't want those two to break up.

In Osaka we tend to fight loudly; I never knew Chris had it in her to do so as well. So with both of us going at full volume, all our shouting had made Kotoko a little scared, I guess. "H-hey, please don't fight," she said with wide eyes.

Chris didn't look like she was happy at stopping but she did quiet down.

"I didn't know you two were so close." Kotoko managed a grin. "Does Kin-chan come over often?"

"What—?! I've only been over here a couple of times-!"

"Tosh! Stop acting shy." Chris cheerfully told her, "He walks me home every day! Such a chivalrous gentleman!"

"Will you shut up already?" I whispered to her. "People will talk about us!"

"Pshaw!" She bopped me on the nose. "It didn't bother you when they talked about you and Kotoko."

"But you're different…" I stopped talking, realizing that I was painting myself into a corner.

At least she dropped the subject, for she turned and pulled out a second bottle and waved it at Kotoko.

"Okay! Let's drink!" Kotoko shouted.

Chris poured her another glass. "That's the spirit desse!"

Oh, man, she really didn't want to do that! Kotoko can't hold her liquor. But by now I could see that the females had bonded against me, so I decided to just watch over them and make sure they didn't hurt themselves.

Their voices became more slurred as the evening went on.

"Stupid Irie-kun! I'll be the one to divorce you first!"

"Yeah, yeah, you tell him desse, Kotoko!"

When the apartment finally got silent, I dragged the pair of drunks to the floor and covered them with blankets. "I swear, you two are such a handful!" I griped.

"I love you desse, Kinnosuke," the blonde one muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

Then the other one piped up. "You're so cruel, Irie-kun."

I admit that my chest felt a little twinge, but nothing like it would've a couple years ago. I ran my hand through my hair. "I've got to hand it to you. You gals sure have a lot of heart!"

I locked the door behind me quietly and left, trying not to make too much noise. There had been a few yells to keep it down earlier, and I didn't want them to think I had been part of it!


	10. Chapter 10

Christine

Alcohol does not affect me too badly. While Kotoko's face was green the following morning, I felt as if I had slept like a babe. I offered her a couple paracetamol tablets, yet by the time she left for school she still didn't look well.

When she and her nursing pals showed up for lunch, circles still resided under her eyes. She only asked for soup but I slipped a couple more painkillers onto her tray. She had just sat down when that tall long-haired classmate walked over and handed her a small bottle. Well, that was nice of him. I suppose those who work at a hospital would have access to more powerful medication.

Beside me, Kinnosuke started growling, and the student that he was supposed to be serving backed away cautiously.

"Kinnosuke!" I hissed. "What are you doing?"

"That's the interferin' son-of-a-bitch that's causing all the problems with Irie and Kotoko!" he snarled as he tried to untie his apron with gloves on.

"Really?" I took another look. "He's good-looking; I can see why Naoki is nervous. Hey!" I grabbed him. "What about what you said last night, about not interfering in this situation?"

He pointed a shaking finger at the table, where all the occupants seemed to be staring at the standing young man in shock. " _That's_ the interfering one! _I'm_ cleaning up the mess!"

He gave up on untying the knot and ran out of the cafeteria, still in his apron. I was puzzled when he headed for the door, but by leaning sideways to look out the window I could see the student that he had caught up to.

* * *

Kinnosuke

That damn Irie! The baka genius can't do anything right!

Luckily I had seen him pass by the tall windows a few seconds before that damn interloper showed up at Kotoko's table. Once I was outside I sprinted as if I was racing back in high school. Irie didn't beat me then—he wasn't going to get away from me now!

"Ikezawa?" he asked in that irritating expressionless voice.

I was bent over, huffing and puffing. I guess I got a little out of shape over the years. "Kotoko—!" I managed.

"Kotoko? What about her?"

Ha! He actually sounded concerned. "She's gonna get stolen away if you're not careful!" I wheezed. "Right at this very minute, that guy is trying to get her to move in with him." He looked as if he was frozen. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him, yelling in his face, "Do you love her or not, you bastard?!"

I had to bend over again right then to catch my breath and when I stood up, he was gone. I mean, _disappeared_. I frowned. I did outrun him in high school, didn't I?

* * *

Christine

It was so dramatic. I would have greatly enjoyed the spectacle if my dear friend was not in the middle of it.

"Come stay with me. I love you, Kotoko."

Kotoko, for her part, fell prey to stammering and couldn't complete a sentence in response.

Whispered conversations broke out all over the cafeteria. I heard snippets of 'Irie' and 'affair' and 'cheating'. I hopped from one foot to the other, wondering if I should go over there. But no! I would give Kinnosuke—and Naoki!—a few more minutes.

"Divorce him!" His voice rose. "What has he ever done for you? A husband and wife should need each other." He took hold of her hand. Oh, that was it. I was halfway over the counter when he added intensely, " _I'm_ the one you need."

"You're wrong." Naoki's statement silenced everyone. He stood in the doorway, heaving out breaths as if he had run a marathon. "You're completely wrong, Kamogari."

Kotoko turned to him. "Irie-kun…"

"It's too late for those words!" the younger man shouted. "You've already hurt Kotoko badly enough."

Naoki stepped inside, and Kinnosuke slid in behind him and walked across to pull me off the counter and back to the floor. He kept his arm around me as we watched the confrontation.

Kamogari was still ranting, and Naoki had his great stone face on, as usual. "You can't make Kotoko happy! You had no right to marry her!"

"That may have been true," Naoki said levelly.

"There's no 'may have been' about it!" he argued.

"I was jealous." Well, talk about putting it bluntly. "I was jealous of _you_." Naoki appeared to look at a corner of the ceiling. "In all my life I'd never felt jealous or envious of others, nor known suffering or extreme sadness. I'd never experienced such human emotions."

"Come on, come on!" I whispered. "Stop talking about yourself like a self-centred arse!" Kinnosuke snorted next to me, and his arm tightened for a second.

"But since I met Kotoko, I've been at the mercy of such feelings I never knew were hidden inside of me." He closed his eyes and chuckled. "I had no idea how to handle it. It frustrated me to no end, I can tell you."

"So what?!" The young man could feel that the tide of popular opinion may have turned in the other's favour.

"Kamogari." Naoki's voice was still even. "You've got more than enough ugly human emotions inside of you already."

The other blanched. "What the—? Are you trying to insult me?"

"No. I'm actually trying to praise you. And that's why you don't need Kotoko. _I'm_ the one who needs her." The idiot man was finally looking at his wife. "Because the only time I can be my true self is when Kotoko is with me."

A tear was sliding down my friend's cheek. "Is that true, Irie-kun?"

"Yes. I never understood such a thing until recently. Ikezawa showed me the truth."

"Kin-chan?"

"He's the one who came flying to tell me what was going on here. I don't know how he handled feeling like this for six years."

"That's because I'm a better class of person," Kinnosuke boasted, although softly, not wanting to destroy the mood, I suppose.

I squeezed him tightly. "Of course you are!"

"Ack!" He suddenly realized that he had been holding onto me and blushed beet red as he backed away.

I shrugged and looked back at my friend. Ah, how sweet! They were hugging!


	11. Chapter 11

Christine

Time passed, as it always does. Satomi was wed in a fairly modest affair, although her friends acted as though they were impressed. I must say that I do not envy Satomi her mother-in-law, though.

One encouragement I took away from the evening was that when I teased Kinnosuke that we should have a ceremony like it one day, he didn't make as much of a fuss as he usually does. That is not to say he _agreed_ with me, but at least he didn't say that the one he would be marrying when the time came was Kotoko.

But enough of my love life (or lack of such). The Tonan Fall Festival again approached, and Kinnosuke planned to participate once more, this time by running an oden stand. And he asked me to help him!

Well, maybe not asked, but he said, "Sure" when I suggested it.

* * *

Kinnosuke

I was walking along, making a mental list of the ingredients I'd need for my oden stand, when I almost ran into Kotoko and Irie. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I was almost on top of them before I realized it. As usual, he was brushing off the idea of attending the Fall Festival.

Well, not that I could blame him much. I've heard how hard medical courses are, but _still!_ You've got to bend a little when your wife wants something… Something made me shiver at the thought as I walked up to Kotoko after the egghead left.

"He's as cold as ever!" I snorted. "I don't know why you two haven't divorced yet!"

"Kin-chan!" She wiped away a couple tears then grinned up at me.

"So, the Fall Festival?" I hunched my shoulders. "The nursing students doing anything?"

"Yeah! A 'Nurse Café'."

"Oh, sort of like cosplay?"

"Except for the fact that those will be our real uniforms, but yes. What about you?"

"I'm having 'Kin-chan's Oden Stand'," I told her proudly. "I'm surprised Chris hasn't already told you about it."

"Well," she giggled, "she did."

"Women! Well, no offense to you nurses, but I'm gonna be the one to win first place," I warned her. "Yeah, I'll take first place, and then…" I sighed. "Hey, Kotoko. Uh, well… Um…"

"What's wrong, Kin-chan?" She took hold of my arm.

I shook off her hand. "Oh, uh, nothing! Nothing's wrong! Never mind!" I walked away quickly. What had I been about to ask her? I mean, always before I had boasted about great things I was going to do to get her to notice me so she'd praise me. I didn't quite know what was wrong with me when that feeling seemed a little... _wrong_ now.

* * *

Christine

My Kinnosuke's oden stand was a huge success. I was the one taking the orders and accepting the money, so I was talking for most of the day. I must admit that the longer I stayed in the country, the better the Japanese people spoke their own language. It must have been my good influence. I had no trouble understanding them by now.

We only had a dozen in line when I saw Kotoko wandering around in her nurse's uniform. "Kotoko!" I called. "Over here!"

"Chris! Kin-chan! You're doing great business!" She seemed genuinely happy for us, which was surprising since I knew the nursing department was in direct competition with our booth.

"Yes," I agreed cheerfully. "It is all due to Kinnosuke's great talent!"

"Yeah, go ahead and have some, Kotoko!" he said. Of course the waiting customers had a few things to say about that, but Kinnosuke just fussed right back as I handed Kotoko a skewer.

"Delicious!" she exclaimed after one bite.

Kinnosuke was overjoyed. "So you like it?"

"Yeah! It tastes great! You're amazing, Kin-chan!"

He rubbed his eyes. "To hear those words from you makes me the happiest man in the world!"

Kotoko rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop with that. You should be happiest when Chris says that!"

I had been thinking the same thing but didn't want to deal with Kinnosuke's bickering on that festive day. I braced myself for his usual declaration of love to Kotoko.

* * *

Kinnosuke

I stared at Kotoko when she said that then made the mistake of looking over at Chris. She was just smiling as if whatever I did or said in response wouldn't matter, which confused me so that I spat out, "D-don't be stupid! Wh-why would I want to hear it from her?"

Kotoko raised an eyebrow (just like that damn husband of hers!) and continued eating but not before pointing out, "Oh, come on. She's helping you out and everything."

"Sh-she forced her way into this on her own!"

She swallowed the last of her food and frowned at me. "Why don't you stop being so stubborn and be honest with yourself, Kin-chan?"

* * *

Christine

Kinnosuke looked like a cornered fox (and his face turned about that colour) before he turned away and shouted, "Enough of this! Back to business! Snacks! Come get your delicious snacks!"

I smiled at Kotoko. "It's all right. Even though he has his moments of idiocy, I'm happy just being with him." She looked like she was about to cry on my behalf, so I handed her another skewer.

She perked up at that. "Thanks! I need all the energy I can get." She took a bite and talked around the food in her mouth. "I've got to get back to campaigning."

"Campaigning? For your café?"

"No!" She scoffed at that idea. "I'm trying to be Miss Tonan again. Irie-kun and I were Mr. and Miss Tonan our first year here, and I thought that if it happened again our last year, it would be so romantic!"

"How exciting!" I clapped my hands. "I hope it works out. You know," I winked at her, "you are my inspiration in love."

She almost choked at that statement before she waved and left.

* * *

Kinnosuke

Our—that is, _my_ —stand was so popular that it ran out of ingredients and I closed it up about an hour early. After Chris scrubbed the dishes and I dismantled the booth, we agreed to meet up at the central stage for the announcement of winners. She said she had to go 'powder her nose' or something like that.

I was walking along, trying to work something out in my head when I heard, "Hey, Kin-chan!"

"Yo, Kotoko." I noticed that she wasn't wearing her nursing uniform any more, so I figured she was off-duty as well. I took a deep breath and asked, "Say, do you have a minute?"

"Sure." She started walking with me. "What's up?"

"Uh, well…" Now that I had started, I wasn't sure how to continue.

"You know," she said, "you've been acting strangely for awhile. Is this about what's been troubling you?"

"I, uh…" Well, I had to get it out somehow. "It's about Chris. It's, well, true that I, uh…" I decided to start over. "What I mean to say is…"

"You like her, right?!"

Argh! How can women say it so easily? But… "That's right," I finally admitted it.

"That's great, Kin-chan!"

"But I'm still just a nobody, and a half-baked chef… And I've got no money either. I just don't have confidence in myself!" I bowed my head and stared at the ground.

Kotoko ducked her head under mine and looked up at me. "Kin-chan, you know… Chris doesn't care about how important you are or how much money you make. All she wants is for you to tell her that you love her." Then her eyes opened wide. "Yikes! That's the announcement for everyone to go to the commons for the awarding of prizes! We'd better get a move on!"

I rubbed my eyes. "Yeah, you're right. But don't think that your cosplay café is gonna beat out my oden stand!"

"It's not cosplay!" she hollered back.


	12. Chapter 12

Christine

I was standing in the crowd, looking around for Kinnosuke, when I caught sight of him approaching with Kotoko. They seemed to be arguing about something, based on the way their arms were waving around.

When Kinnosuke saw me he broke off and headed my way; I suppose my hair colour does stand out some. To my surprise, Kotoko did not go stand next to Naoki, watching under a large tree with some fellow medical students, but joined her mother-in-law near the stage.

"Yo, Chris!" Kinnosuke greeted me. "I sure hope we trounce those nurses. Kotoko was talking smack about my oden, after scarfing down all those free helpings we gave her!"

"I'm sure you will be victorious," I assured him. "After all, we had to close early because our customers were so plentiful."

"Yeah, well, I hope that didn't get us any downvotes." He put on a glum face.

"Don't be silly, Kinnosuke!" I took hold of his arm and shook it. "Positive thinking!"

He gave me a crooked grin. "Right."

Squawk! The loudspeaker made us all cover our ears, then the master of ceremonies gave a rather rambling speech about the traditions of Tonan University in general and about the Fall Festival in particular. The audience began to murmur and shuffle at the length of his monologue until he finally got the message. "And now, what you've all been waiting for!"

I held hands with Kinnosuke when the Nursing Café came in third, and then the Anime Club took second place. "Please, please, please!" I closed my eyes and whispered.

"And the winner in our booth category...Kin-chan's Oden Stand!"

"You did it! Kinnosuke! You did it!"

A wide grin split his face. " _We_ did it, Chris!" He looked as if he was about to say something else, then the announcer called out, "Kinnosuke, quit canoodling and come up to the stage!"

What lousy timing! At any rate, Kinnosuke was presented an oversize check for ¥500,000 as prize. "And do you have plans for all that money?"

My love appeared to be at a loss for words. "Plans…?"

The MC gave the audience a slow, exaggerated wink. "Maybe a wedding fund…?"

"Oh!" My face blushed. As if…! I wish people wouldn't tease Kinnosuke so much. It just makes him backpedal.

Sure enough, he started waving his finger and stuttering. "Hey! Wh-what're you talkin' about? We-wedding plans, indeed!"

"Ah, well," the host shrugged. "If you won't cooperate and entertain us, let us proceed to the next portion of our program. All right, folks! Here is the main attraction! The announcement of Mr. and Miss Tonan!"

Oh, yes, Kotoko had been eager to be named Miss Tonan. Of course, technically, she was a Mrs., but anyway…

"This year we decided to make it equal for both genders and had voting for Mr. Tonan instead of just letting Miss Tonan be the sole judge. So now, we're going to make an exception and have gentlemen first instead of ladies. And our Mr. Tonan for this year is...Irie Naoki!"

I glanced over to where he was standing. He jerked as if he had stuck a finger in a light socket, and the expression on his face was none too pleased. I wondered if it would have been any better if the tradition had not been changed and he had been named by his loving wife.

No matter, he didn't have a choice. He made his way to the stage, pushed forward by his jeering comrades. I managed to locate Kotoko. She and Mrs. Irie-san were holding onto each other in excitement. Well, I was glad for her. She would get to share the stage with her husband again.

"Well, our Mr. Tonan doesn't look too happy," the announcer laughed, "but I'm sure he's just waiting for his counterpart to arrive before showing a little joy. And this year we're adding an extra 'something' to this shindig. The lucky winners must share a passionate kiss onstage!" After the cheers and wolf whistles died down, he continued, "So, without any further ado, the Miss Tonan for this year is...drum roll, please...Christine Robins from the cafeteria, who could also be seen at our winning booth today! Chris, please come forward."

* * *

Kinnosuke

I was so startled that I almost dropped that big fake check poster. _Chris!?_ Chris was selected Miss Tonan?! Of course, she was pretty and all, but winning meant that a lot of men had voted for her. And that jackass with the microphone was saying that some of the comments were 'she looks cute in her kimono' and 'she is the angel of the school's cafeteria'! What lecherous perverts had written those things?! As my eyes darted from here to there, trying to spy the most likely suspects, I saw Kotoko, half-fainted in Mrs. Irie's arms.

 _Irie!_ I turned to him with a snarl. He was looking straight at me, bored as usual, with one of his damned raised eyebrow expressions, as if to ask, 'What do you expect me to do about it?' When his eyes dropped to the ground, I followed their direction and saw Chris, being urged to the steps, with people patting her on the back in congratulation. Those mongrels! They had the nerve to touch her—!

She finally made it up there, her face all blushing, and they put a crown on her head. "Now, Chris-san, any words about how you feel?" the announcer asked, putting his microphone in front of her.

"Thank you much desse!" She bowed to him and the audience then turned to Irie. "Yo, Naoki!" She gave him a wave.

"Yo," he said back.

"And now, folks, let's make this coronation complete—it's time for the king and queen to share a great big kiss!"

Time seemed to freeze. Chris looked at Irie then at me. Then she turned around to the loudmouth in charge. "What are you talking about nen? Naoki is Kotoko's husband. I can't do something like that."

Whew! That made me realize that I had been holding my breath. But that announcer didn't give up. "Yes, everyone knows that, but those are the rules." He turned to Irie. "So, Irie, are you going to complain as well?"

The jerk glanced over at me then shrugged. "I don't mind." _Ack!_ What is the world coming to?

That MC started hooting and hollering. "Oho! Irie is willing to do it. I guess it proves that the celebrated genius is still a man!"

Chris pointed at the bastard. "Naoki, are you sure you're all right dekka? You know Kotoko is down there watching."

"It's the rules," he said flatly before putting his hands on her shoulders. "It's not every day there's a chance like this, so why not?"

My body moved faster than my brain in this case. Before I knew it I had pushed him away from her and made a wild swing at his smirking face. "Irie, you—!"

Naturally he had seen this coming and leaned away. My forward motion didn't stop, and I ended up on my knees in front of everyone. Chris leaned down to help me up. "Oh, Kinnosuke!"

I ignored her and rounded on Irie again. "You've got to be kidding me, Irie!" I shouted. "First Kotoko and now Chris?! This stops now!" I stood between them with arms spread. "Chris is mine!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and whistles. I swayed on my feet, realizing what I had just done.

Irie pulled the gaudy plastic crown off his head and thumped it onto mine. "You said it, Kinnosuke. Congratulations."

"What—?" I stared at his smug face. "You mean, you didn't intend to—? Did you plan this?"

The genius snorted. "This charade, you mean? Hardly. But I had no fear that I would have to go through with the kiss. If it hadn't been you, _she_ "—he jerked a thumb at the crowd—"would have stopped it." I looked that direction and saw Kotoko, frozen in mid-stride, halfway up the steps. "Now that I'm finished here, let me go take care of _that_ situation," he sighed as he walked away.

I slowly turned around. Chris stood there with tears on her face. That cheap crown on her head truly made her look like a queen. "Kinnosuke? You _love_ me?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. "Th-that's right!" I yelled. "Got a problem with that?!"

Before I knew it she had me in a death grip and was laying one hell of a kiss on me. I didn't care who was watching by then, so I hugged her tighter and kissed her back. When I came up for air, I saw Kotoko and Irie doing much the same. For the first time since never, it didn't mean a thing to me.


	13. Chapter 13

Christine

I would like to say that things went smoothly after that dramatic public confession, but I would be lying if I did. At least Kinnosuke and I no longer argued about _whether_ we would go out together; now it was _where_ and _when_ we would go out.

One of the first big parties we attended as a couple was on New Year's Eve at the Irie home. I was expecting more of a traditional celebration, but it was quite Western with its games and food. Mrs. Irie-san apparently enjoys putting on events with an international flair, so to speak. Kinnosuke and I had fun with Kotoko's friends from high school and their boyfriends. Little brat brother Irie brought his girlfriend, and they had a typical teenage spat. That did not disturb us adults for long as we cheerfully partied the year into existence.

Of course, with both of us working and me still taking some college courses, we did not have much time for normal dating rituals. Most evenings were spent at the restaurant, and on our few days off we just lounged around one of our flats. Usually mine, because it was neater; despite what Kinnosuke had said about yamato nadeshikos, he would not allow me to clean his place.

When we did manage to get together, we spent the time talking about our dreams of the future. Kinnosuke wanted to have his own restaurant one day but felt that he still had much to learn from Mr. Aihara-san. As for myself, I was not blind to his weaknesses, so I began taking more business management courses at school. I understood that this courtship would be a slow and lengthy one, with what we both had to accomplish; therefore I relaxed into our comfortable routine.

That routine was disturbed by marital turbulence between Kotoko and Naoki. Naoki accepted a specialized internship in Kobe, a city quite distant from Tokyo. Kotoko, who was in her last year of nurse's training, remained here so that her studies would not be disrupted. At least twice a week at the restaurant we had to listen to her whine about how much she missed Boring-kun. I knew that Kinnosuke no longer loved Kotoko, but they had been acquainted for so long that it always took a good half hour after her visits for him to settle down and stop muttering imprecations about Naoki.

One night he tried to cheer her up by reminding her that she was following her dream of becoming a nurse. "And then if I get sick, you can nurse me back to health!"

"What do you mean?" I slapped him with a dishtowel. " _I'll_ be the one taking care of you!'

"Aw, I'm sorry, Chris," he said, "it just slipped out from habit!"

Kotoko laughed and wiped away her tears. "You guys get along so well. Why don't you go ahead and get married?"

Kinnosuke turned such a horrifying shade of red and began stammering so that I couldn't resist teasing him further. "That's a great idea, Kotoko! You tell him!"

She sighed and rested her head on folded arms. "You get to work together... You get to be together at all times… It must be nice."

I patted her shoulder. "Kotoko, it's not a good idea to be separated from the man you love. I came back all the way from England for mine!"

"Yeah, you're right," she admitted. "I really want to see Irie-kun every day too, but the thing is…" she hid her face, "I can't see him the way I am now. I overheard him tell Otosan that I'd only cause problems for him."

This time I was the one calling down curses on his head.

Kotoko grasped my hand and silenced me. "It's true. I'm always messing up and I make problems for the doctors. And the patients... they're afraid of me. At this rate, far from helping Irie-kun, I'll just drag him down."

"No, you won't! Why are you being so weak-spirited? What happened to the Kotoko who I used as my example in matters of love?" I became so fired up that Kinnosuke and the other restaurant employees began backing away.

"Wh-what?" was all my friend could get out before I continued.

"You're not the strong-willed Kotoko that I know! Kotoko would… Kotoko would go through hell and high water to be by Naoki's side. That's the kind of person _my_ Kotoko is!"

"Hell and high water?" she sniffed.

I folded my arms and glared at her. "That's right."

"I'd go through all _that_?"

"That's right!" I shouted.

Her eyes became unfocused as a smile slowly spread across her face. "You're right. If there's something that I can't do, I'll just work my hardest until I can do it. If someone complains about me, I'll just work my hardest so they can't complain about me. If I come to a standstill, I won't ever be able to see Irie-kun again!"

"That's right, Kotoko!" We hugged exuberantly.

"Chri-i-is!"

"That's the way you should be!"

"Thank you, Chris! I'm gonna do it!"

"Yay! Let's celebrate and drink the night away!"

"All right! Every cloud has a silver lining!"

* * *

Kinnosuke

Yep. Chris cheered Kotoko up right handily that night. I groaned, knowing that I would be taking care of them several hours later. Those two aren't pretty when they're drunk.

But the advice stuck. Kotoko still whined every now and then, but she made progress in her work. The next few weeks she was a lot more chipper.

Finally that damn Irie was back from Kobe after leaving his poor wife alone for a year. Of course, his mother, being the way she is, had to have a welcome home party for him. It still took me by surprise to be included in her invitations, after our history of me being about as welcome as Mikka Korori at her house. As usual, she went overboard with decorations and games, but I will say her refreshments are always top-notch.

I actually tried to have a civil conversation with the bastard, making a casual comment about how he hadn't picked up an accent while in the south. He gave me his typical sneer and asked why in the world would he? So yeah, we're still on about the same level of friendship as before—the sub-basement!

Then Chris had to go and blow up his ego some more by blabbing about Kotoko coming in the restaurant all the time and crying about missing him. The son-of-a-bitch smiled at the thought of his wife's anguish.

Nope, still don't like him.

* * *

Christine

Mrs. Irie-san was so excited to have Naoki back. Almost as much as Kotoko was. I did notice that she made a few hints about grandchildren throughout the evening. The younger brother got embarrassed at that, but he tends to have a short fuse anyway. His little girlfriend didn't seem bothered; she must be the sensible one in that relationship.

While I believe Naoki and Kotoko are planning to concentrate on their careers at the moment (a wise move, in my opinion), either outcome might be forthcoming, based upon what they were up to on the back patio a short time later.

I closed the blinds. Certain things should be kept private, and Kinnosuke had already had one argument with Naoki that evening.


	14. Chapter 14

Christine

It was almost time for the cafeteria to close. We hadn't had any customers for the past half hour, and all the tables were clean. I had roped off and mopped most of the floor, so I decided to help Kinnosuke in the kitchen.

"You always sieve the fryer oil before storing it, right?" I called to him as I lifted the kettle off the stove.

"Yeah, Chris, but you can leave that for me," he replied from the pantry. "It's still hot."

"Oh, I can manag— Eek!"

* * *

Kinnosuke

I was out of breath when I got to the hospital, having carried Chris across campus, and didn't have time to fuss at the front desk. I broke through the swinging doors leading to the back. "Irie!" I shouted. "Where the hell are you, Irie? Get out here, you idiot!"

"You there!" A nurse as wide as a Humvee accosted me. "What is all this noise? This is the pediatric surgery department."

"I don't care what department it is! Get Irie out here, Granny! Now!"

"G-granny?!" She clutched the lanyard laying on her chest.

Luckily, I didn't have to wait any longer. "Kinnosuke?" Irie skidded around a corner, hair sticking every which-a-way as if he'd just woke up from a nap. "What's wrong?"

Once I saw him, the relief kicked in so hard I didn't know if I could keep it together long enough to explain. "Ch-Chris! She's in trouble! It's bad!"

"Okay. What's the problem?" he asked calmly.

Chris, wincing, answered, "Naoki, I screwed up."

"Sh-she spilt the oil from the fryer on her leg!"

Nurse Obaasan asked Irie if she should send us to surgery. Seeing that I was at my limit, I guess, he said, "No, I'll look at her." He glanced in an examination room. "Kinnosuke, bring her in here."

I laid her on the bed and watched him look at her reddened leg. The bastard didn't say anything, so I grabbed him by the shoulder. "H-how is it, Irie? Is she okay? Is Chris gonna be okay?"

"Give me a second," he said patiently. "I'm checking it out now. It looks pretty bad…"

"P-pretty bad?! Sh-she'll recover, right?!"

"For now, I'll start treating her." He turned to a nurse that had appeared at his side. "Get me a chlorhexidine solution."

"Okay."

My nerves were shot. "Hey, what's the hold-up, genius? Do something about this! And quick!"

"Sir, don't interfere with the patient's treatment!" Yech! It was the big nurse!

I ignored her and grabbed Irie's collar. "Irie, I came all the way up here because I believed in you!"

"Hey!" he protested, eyes finally firing up a little.

"All right, you! Get out in the hallway!" Army tank nurse grabbed hold of me and tried to drag me, but I fought her until I heard Chris's voice.

"Kinnosuke," she said softly. "Th-this isn't such a big deal. You don't have to worry. Naoki's here."

"Chris…"

The old hag took advantage of me while I was distracted then and booted me out into the hallway. She wouldn't open the door back up, no matter how hard I banged on it.

"Kin-chan!" I turned and saw Kotoko running towards me. "I knew it! I heard that a man with a Kansai dialect was causing a ruckus down here and thought it might be you!"

"Koto— Kotoko!" I fell to my knees and grabbed her around the waist. "It's Chris! Sh-she…"

She wiped my tears with her apron (not that I had been aware of them before), and I finally got the story out. "So Chris burned herself?"

"Yeah." We were sitting side-by-side on a bench by then. "I...just couldn't think straight. I probably should have taken her to the emergency room." I wiped my nose with the back of my hand. "I'm always bad-mouthing Irie, yet when I was in a pinch he was the only one I could think of." I squeezed my eyes shut and shot up a quick prayer. "If anything happens to Chris…"

"Oh, Kin-chan…" She patted my shoulder. "Bringing her here and having Irie-kun take care of her was the right thing to do."

"Was it?" I sniffled.

"Yes. Irie-kun is _amazing_."

Funny. She had been saying that for years, and I had been denying it. This time I sure hoped she was right.

* * *

Christine

Naoki spoke gently as he applied medication to my leg and then wrapped it himself while a nurse began an IV.

The head nurse, Ms. Hosoi, was introduced to me when she unfolded a wheelchair and helped me into it. "We'll get you set up in a room in no time," she assured me. "As a special friend of Dr. Irie, you won't have any complaints about your treatment here. Not," she added as she adjusted her spectacles, "that you would anyway!"

"Correct, Nurse," Naoki told her as he covered his mouth, trying to hide a yawn. "If you can locate the noisy young man that you ejected, I have a few things to go over with him."

"Yes, Sensei!"

She wheeled me out, and both Kinnosuke and Kotoko came running up. "Chris!" they cried together.

"Hello." I gave them a smile.

"Are you okay?" Kotoko asked anxiously and then turned away before I could answer. "I'll take care of her, Nurse. She's one of my best friends."

"Well… all right." I wondered at the head nurse's hesitation but that quickly rushed out of my head at her following words. "Dr. Irie would like to speak with the husband in his office now."

"H-husband?!" Kinnosuke's voice rose into the soprano register.

* * *

Kinnosuke

I wasn't going to let Irie keep anything from me. "So what's the deal, Irie?! How's Chris?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to tell you right now, 'husband', so settle down." He looked at a computer screen in front of him. "She has a second-degree burn on her leg. Blisters have already begun to form at the site."

"R-right." My knees knocked against each other as I leaned forward in my chair.

"The pain is rather intense, and since she lives alone, it would probably be better if she was hospitalized until her condition improves."

"O-okay."

"A scar…"

"Y-yeah?!"

"...might remain."

"What?!"

"It depends upon the healing process. Plastic surgery would then be an option."

"Y-you…! She's… Chris still isn't married yet! If her body is scarred, I'll never be able to make it up to her!"

He finally looked up from the computer. "Are you talking about the old belief that a blemish on a woman's body makes her unfit for marriage?" He snorted. "Typical," I heard him mutter. "Well, it won't make any difference."

"Whaddya mean?!"

"You're going to marry her, aren't you? If that's the case, there's no need to worry about it."

"M-m-mar…. Wh-what're you talking about?!"

He took his time yawning before turning to face me again. "So you're going to let her marry someone else then?"

I looked at the floor. "I'm not… I'm not... gonna... let her do that…"

"What's that?" he asked, curling a hand around his ear.

I knew good and well that he had heard, so I yelled at him, "I said, I'm not gonna let her do that!"

"Oh, really?" he smirked.

"What? You got a problem with it?" I could feel my face getting red.

"Then why don't you hurry and tell her?"

"I know…" I said covering my eyes

He smacked me on the head with the paperwork that he had just printed then waved his hand at me. "Now get out and go see her."

* * *

Christine

Kotoko took me to my room and hung the IV bag on a hook. "Are you in pain, Chris?"

"I'm okay," I assured her. "The analgesic is beginning to take effect." I grinned as I watched her bustle around, straightening the bedcovers. "You really are a nurse, aren't you? I'm so impressed."

"Huh? Really?" She bent over and spoke confidentially. "I heard it was really something earlier. Kin-chan, half-mad while carrying you in his arms. I wish I could've seen it."

"Yes," I laughed, "he was in more of a panic than I was. I was more worried about the mess I'd made by being so clumsy."

Kotoko sighed happily. "You're really important to Kin-chan."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I'm happy that he found you after I—"

"Chris!" The topic of discussion rushed through the door, startling the other occupants of the room. "How are you feeling?!"

Kotoko shrugged. "See? What did I tell you?"

"Kinnosuke," I greeted him. "What did Naoki have to say to you?"

He gulped loudly. "O-oh. He said you'll be in pain for two or three days, but you'll be okay."

A thought crossed my mind. "I wonder if it will leave a scar?"

He visibly jumped. "Y-you don't have to worry!" He began to laugh like a maniac. "I gave Irie a good talking-to! I told him if he leaves any scars on you, I'd beat him to a pulp!"

"Kin-chan!" Kotoko snarled at him before she left the room, to warn Naoki, I suppose.

Kinnosuke sat down in a chair next to the bed and took my hand gently. "Both Irie and Kotoko are here, and I'll come see you every day too. You don't have to worry about a thing."

I smiled up at him. "I know."


	15. Chapter 15

Kinnosuke

I was headed to Chris's room the next afternoon, and as I passed the nurse's station I heard the sound of hens clucking. It sounded just like the old biddies at the school cafeteria, so I made a point of ignoring them until a few words caught my attention. "Dr. Irie" and "horrible" and "doubtful of recovery in that situation" were some of them.

You'd better believe that I raced to Chris's room, only to find her sitting up in bed, eating jello. "Oh, Kinnosuke!" she exclaimed. "Have you heard?"

My heart pounding from relief, I bent over my knees and wheezed, "What?"

"Naoki fell down the stairs and broke his leg!"

"Huh? Dr. Perfect Irie?"

It didn't take long for us to find out where his room was (that bastard got a private one!) and make our way there. We peeked through the door, and, sure enough, there he was, sitting up in bed with his leg in a cast hanging from the ceiling. He had his usual sour look on his face and was in the process of snarling at Kotoko and his mom.

"Oh my gosh!" I burst out in laughter. "It _was_ true!"

"I heard about the rumors and rushed over here once Kinnosuke arrived," Chris told them.

"Is that so?" Irie said, rubbing his head like it ached or something.

Kotoko was a lot nicer. "Chris! Kin-chan! Let me tell you what happened."

* * *

Christine

"So you saved Kotoko and fell down with her?" I smiled at Naoki sympathetically. "Tough break."

"Pfft! Tough break is right!" Kinnosuke was still laughing, now so hard that tears were coming from his eyes. "How lame, Irie!"

"What's 'lame' is the quality of your puns," he riposted.

"Oh, I didn't intend to say…" I began, but decided that explanations would just increase his humiliation. I beamed at him. "But I'm glad to have a friend hospitalized with me. We both have an injured leg, don't we, Naoki?"

"So we do." At first I thought he must have really been hurting because his jaw was clenched, but all too soon we discovered the true reason.

"Okay, Irie-kun." Kotoko set up a tray of implements. "I'll take a blood sample and start your intravenous drip now."

"Yo, Irie!" Kinnosuke chortled. "You'd better enjoy this! Every man's fantasy of having a beautiful nurse attend him!"

As I swatted him absently for referring to Kotoko as 'beautiful', Naoki narrowed his eyes at his wife. "Aren't there any other nurses who could do this?"

"Why?" She smiled widely at him. "You've got me."

"That's what I'm worried about," he muttered as she wrapped a band around his upper arm.

"Here we go," she said cheerfully as she stabbed him with the needle. I must admit that I flinched almost as much as he did.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Huh?" Kotoko stared at her handiwork. "I didn't get anything. Let me try again."

I had never seen Naoki so out-of-control. "For crying out loud…! You didn't use the right angle! This isn't an intramuscular injection."

The horror story continued as Kinnosuke and I watched, clutching our chests. (Mrs. Irie-san, by the way, calmly photographed the proceedings.)

"Don't _search_ for the vein with a needle!"

"That's odd. Sorry. I'll get it the next time."

"Give that to me—! I'll do it myself!"

"Nuh-uh-uh!" She shook a finger at him. "Not allowed! _I'm_ the nurse."

"Oh, for the love of—!"

"S-sorry. Next time for sure."

"Ow!"

Kotoko wiped her brow. "There you go. Finished, safe and sound."

"What part of this is 'safe and sound'?! How many minutes did it take you to get a simple blood sample?!"

She bowed her head and smiled meekly. "T-that's because giving you an injection made me kind of nervous. I kept thinking about what would happen if I screwed up."

"There is no 'if'!" He brandished his bruised and bloodied arm. "You screwed up all over the place!"

"Well," she licked her lips nervously, "um, all that's left is to insert your IV."

Naoki let out a breath and lay back, reaching for the call button.

"Yes? Is there something wrong, Dr. Irie?" said the intercom.

"Sorry to bother you, but could someone come and administer my intravenous drip?"

"Sure! I'm on my way!" Despite the crackling of the speaker, the flirtacious tone came through.

"Irie-kun!" Kotoko protested.

Kinnosuke and I backed slowly out of the room. I turned to him. "You know, while I like Kotoko, I don't want her to be the nurse in charge of me."

"I don't think I want her in charge of you either," he said, face still a little green. "I'll ask Nurse Obaasan to assign you someone else later."

* * *

Kinnosuke

I took a change of clothes—nice ones!—into work about a week after that and put them on before heading to the hospital.

"Whoa, Kin-chan! Looking sharp!" Kotoko gave me two thumbs-up.

"Whattaya mean? I always look good. Say," I casually looked around, "so, uh, where's Irie? I didn't see him in his room." I let out a nervous laugh. "Did super-doctor break his other leg?"

"Don't joke about that, you baka!" she scolded. "No, he wanted some fresh air so I wheeled him outside." She stuck out her bottom lip. "Then he yelled at me and told me to come inside and leave him alone for awhile. Just one little bump in the elevator," she muttered.

"Don't worry, Kotoko!" I patted her arm and gave her a big smile. "I'll go chew him out for being so mean to you. Mark my words, he'll be groveling on his knees to you in no time."

"Not with a broken leg, he won't!" she argued. "And why were you looking for Irie-kun anyway?"

I waved a hand as I made a quick exit. "Never you mind! It's man-business!"

Man-business, indeed. How was I going to bring up the subject…? Well, first I had to find Irie. There he was! With a usual grumpy look on his face. "Yo, Irie!" I called.

"Kinnosuke?" He seemed surprised to see me for a second. "How's Chris?" He waved at the cast. "Obviously I can't make rounds easily."

"Oh, yeah!" I laughed and took a seat on a nearby bench. "Uh, I actually haven't seen her yet today. I want to talk at you for a little, first."

"Oh?" That aggravating eyebrow rose, but I controlled myself.

"W-well, um, how should I put this?" I laced and unlaced my fingers. "Uh, you _are_ married and all…"

"Uh-huh. Much to your (I hope it is) _past_ dismay."

"Yeah, uh, um, sorry about all that… but you know… things have, uh…"

"What are you getting at?"

Urk! "The fact that you're, uh, married means that… you had to say something beforehand, right?"

"Something?"

I swear, I know he was just acting dumb. "You're pretty dense. I'm talking about pr- pr- pr -pr…"

"Oh. Proposing."

"Yeah!" I pointed at him. "That's it! Bingo! Whew!" He had said it, so I didn't have to. "Uh, so, how did you do it with Kotoko?" I waved my hands. "Not that I really wanna know, but you can tell me a little about it, if you like."

"Mm," he leaned his head back, "as I recall, it was the day that Kotoko turned you down flat."

"Wha—!"

"I just decided to do it all of a sudden. Our family was all there and I said, 'I'm going to marry her'."

I jumped up. "Hold on! You just suddenly decided to say that without even getting Kotoko's consent?"

He laughed; nastily, in my opinion. "I didn't really need her consent. I knew what her answer was going to be already."

"Gaaaah!" I held my head. "You really are a despicable guy!"

"Was that any help?"

"Like hell it was! Forget I asked!"

"Kinnosuke." I paused. "I think everyone knows what Chris's answer will be too. Don't stress too much and just ask."

Easy for him to say!


	16. Chapter 16

Christine

It was a beautiful day. Kinnosuke took me up to the roof garden, and I could see all the way across the college campus. Below us were the hospital grounds, and I spied Kotoko pushing Naoki back in the building. I could tell he was fussing at her when she made the wheelchair jump a curb.

"This feels so nice!" I turned to smile at Kinnosuke. "I'm tired of staying in that room. But it won't be for much longer; the doctor said I could go home in a few days."

"Uh, really?" He looked at his feet. "That's good news."

"Isn't it?" I closed my eyes as a cool breeze hit me. "Soon I'll be able to eat your wonderful food again. Hospital meals are so boring and bland."

"Y-yeah."

"Would you fix me one of your egg custards when I get home?"

"S-sure thing."

I turned at the single syllable responses. "That's right. You said you wanted to talk to me about something, didn't you? What is it?"

I had never seen a person's joints freeze so suddenly. "Y-yeah. Ac- ac- ac- ac-" He took a deep breath and tried again. "Ac- ac- ac- ac- actually… the thing is… W-wel…! H- h- how should I put this?! I- I- I-"

I moved to stand right in front of him. "What's wrong, Kinnosuke? You're acting a little strange today."

"W- will.. will… will you marry me?!" He threw the words out quickly.

No. Oh, no. I closed my eyes and prayed for strength before opening them to meet his gaze head-on. "Kinnosuke. I'm...not going to marry you."

He fell backwards. "Huh? Did… you just say… 'not going to'? You're kidding. You're not going to marry me?"

"I am so sorry, Kinnosuke!" I cried as I ran for the door. "Forget all about me!"

I was sitting on my bed, trying to hold onto my composure, when Kotoko burst in. "Chris! What gives?" she yelled.

"Ah, Kotoko." I turned. "Is something wrong?"

"Why did you refuse Kin-chan's proposal?"

I might have guessed that she would find out quickly. Knowing her, she was probably eavesdropping on the entire conversation.

"You were waiting so long! You love him so much!"

"Kotoko."

"What?!" she snapped.

"There is a matter that I need to discuss with you…"

"Right!" she said. "Discuss! That's one way of putting it." She took a deep breath and sat down. "Go ahead."

"Do you have any plans to break up with Naoki?"

Almost falling out of the chair, she shouted, "What?! No, I don't! Of course I'm not breaking up with him! Are you trying to jinx us?"

"You won't break up with him and marry Kinnosuke?"

"Huh? Do what?! That is the craziest… Why are you saying that all of a sudden? After all your waiting, Kin-chan wants to marry you! What's _wrong_ with you?!"

I bowed my head. "Kotoko, just accept that I cannot marry him. Please don't ask me the reason."

"Of all the…!" She rolled her eyes but settled down a bit. "Okay, well, can you at least tell me why you want Kin-chan and me to get married?"

I counted on my fingers. "Kinnosuke is a better cook than Naoki, he is infinitely kinder, and, most of all, he is extremely handsome." I pulled a tissue out of my pocket and wiped my eye. "You should really get remarried to him. He has liked you for a long time, you know."

"Chris!"

I proffered a small smile. "No good? Even if I can't marry him, it pains my heart to think of Kinnosuke marrying someone else. I thought I might be able to endure it if it was someone I liked, like you."

"Oh, Chris…"

* * *

Kinnosuke

"-osuke. Kinnosuke!" The boss was yelling my name. I think he had told me to fix two hassun platters and I hadn't heard him. I slowly took out the dishes.

"Forget it, boss," Odawara said. "This guy's been useless since yesterday."

"Yeah." Mr. Aihara rubbed his chin. "The last time his brain was this fried was when Chris-chan was leaving to go home to England."

"Chris!" Odawara snapped his fingers. "Say," he shook my arm, "didn't you go see her in the hospital yesterday?"

I flinched at his words.

"Yeah," the boss said, "Kotoko told me that she'd be discharged soon."

"She was in great spirits about that when Otoya and I visited her the other day."

"Hey!" I yelled and grabbed Odawara by the collar. "Just when did you guys go visit Chris?!"

"What? Uh, two or three days ago."

"You didn't do anything to her at that time, did you?" I leaned over him.

"I-I didn't do anything! I swear!" He held up his hands. "I just brought her a cake!"

I turned to Otoya. "What about you?! You seem like you'd be a creep around women. You didn't come on to Chris or anything, did you?"

"Hey!" Boss hit me over the shoulder with a serving spoon. "Cut it out, Kinnosuke. What's got you all riled up?"

"Huh," said Odawara as he straightened his cap, "Chris probably lost interest in him or something."

"Well, that's no reason to take it out on us!" Otoya turned to Mr. Aihara. "Tell him, boss!"

Lost interest? I couldn't believe it. Lost interest?! "Arrgh!"

* * *

Christine

Kotoko was still stiff with me, but she came in to help me pack the night before I was supposed to leave. "I really wish you would tell me…"

"Don't!" I begged her.

She continued in silence and had just opened the door to leave when the tall trans nurse shoved her back in, head swiveling to make sure no one in the hall was watching. "Hey, Kotoko, have you heard? Pretty scary, huh?"

"What's scary?" Her eyes were wide.

"The past few nights, a pervert has been showing up at the women's ward here."

"What?" I sat up straighter and saw that all of my roommates were doing the same.

"He watches from the shadows and then leaps out at people who walk by and screams, 'Are you the one?! Are you the one?!'"

"What are they doing to protect our patients?" asked Kotoko. "Did they call in extra security?"

"Not a bit! Oh, I don't know what I'm going to do if he jumps out at me!"

"Really, Motoki, you're bigger than most men. I'm sure you'll be fine!" Kotoko assured her.

"But I'm a fragile girl!" she wailed.

"Cut it out. You can stick by me, I guess," she sighed. "I'll stay and protect my patients tonight, and I suppose I can take care of you as well."

"Really?" she said happily as they exited. "But you're such a little thing…"

* * *

Kinnosuke

Had Chris really found someone else? It was hard to believe that. There's no way that she'd ever find anyone better than me. And as for me… well, I guess I had been the 'baka' for too long and never let her be certain that she was the one I wanted to marry.

But I wasn't going to abandon her without being sure that whoever it was would treat her right. That was the least I could do for her.


	17. Chapter 17

Christine

With what all of us in the room had overheard earlier, none of us were able to fall asleep easily.

After adjusting my pillow for about the tenth time, I heard Kotoko and the other nurse in the hall.

"I'll take the next one over," Kotoko told her coworker. "You check the room that Chris is in."

"But it's dark!" the other one whined.

I thought, _Yes, it is dark. We're supposed to be asleep!_ Even with my eyes closed, I could see the light from her torch move across the beds.

"All clear," she called down to Kotoko. "I'm heading back to the nurse's station to warm up the bean paste bu… Ack!"

I lifted my head at the sounds of a scuffle beyond the door. I noticed by the squeaking of the bedsprings that the other ladies had been disturbed as well.

"He's here! Help! Police! Murder!" The nurse's voice rose in intensity and desperation. I could hear Kotoko's running footsteps as I and my roommates made our way to the door. Mrs. Abe had her cane at the ready, Mrs. Takami held a crutch as if it were an epée, and Miss Matsuura was hefting a thick book. As for me, thanks to Vladimir's training, my hands were deadly weapons, and they were prepared for action.

I saw the arc of light as Kotoko flung her still-lit torch at the attacker's head before launching herself into the fray. "Let go of her, you pervert!" she shouted as she beat on his back.

The assailant and his victim went down in a heap, Kotoko on top of both of them. Hearing nothing but moans, I felt my way down the hall until I found a light switch. I turned to see what we were facing.

"Kinnosuke?!" My voice rose in astonishment.

"Kin-chan?!" Kotoko echoed the thought.

My love still had his hands around the throat of the nurse. "Are you the one?" he asked in a snarl. "Are you?!"

"Gah!" she replied, arms waving feebly.

"Kin-chan, get off Motoki!" Kotoko tried to wrestle him off and would have been unsuccessful if I had not lent a (non-lethal) hand.

My roommates patted Nurse Motoki and soothed her fears as my friend began to interrogate the interloper.

"Kin-chan, what are you doing here in the middle of the night like this?"

He stared around in a panic, seeing the disapproving glares of the patients. "B-but…!"

"Let me get this straight!" she continued, not letting him finish his sentence. " _You_ were the one behind the scary happenings?!"

"I-I was just wondering what kind of guy that Chris fell in love with…"

"Then why did you attack _me_?" wailed the nurse. "I'm not a man, I'm a woman!" She sniffled, "A sensitive flower at that…"

The ladies continued to pat her and send glares at Kinnosuke.

I bent down. "What? The guy I fell in love with...?"

His face reddened even further. "You refused my proposal because you fell in love with another guy, didn't you?"

The murmurs from my roommates changed tone. "Wait a second!" "What? Proposal?" "This is a love affair?"

The tart voice of my friend's husband broke in. "Somehow I knew those mysterious rumours were overblown."

"Irie-kun!" Kotoko twirled around. "What are you doing out of bed? And only using one crutch, at that!"

"Just find me a chair," he ordered wearily, "and I'll see if I can help unknot this conundrum." Once he was seated, he raised an eyebrow as he looked my direction. "Chris? Why don't you explain your feelings to Kinnosuke? I think the poor guy has suffered enough."

I looked down at the ugly tile floor. "I suppose I shouldn't have hidden it from him…"

"Chris!" His voice held agony. "What did I do wrong? Whatever it was, I'll change it...I'll change _me_...just let me know what it was!"

Tears began dropping on my bare feet. "You are not at fault. And I didn't fall in love with anyone else."

"Then...why?"

"Yes, why?!" Kotoko echoed.

Naoki caught her hand and pulled her to his side. "Hush." She frowned at him but complied.

"I do love you, Kinnosuke," I said, my gaze still lowered. "And I believe that you think you love me."

"... _Think_...?!"

"I was so happy when you proposed to me. I had waited so long… But your dream was to wed a yamato nadeshiko; you've told me enough times. I may be able to wear a kimono and cook Japanese food and perform the tea ceremony and arrange flowers...oh, and everything else that you wanted." I sniffed. "But that can't change the fact that I'm English. And now there is something else against me." I patted my leg. "I'm flawed. The injury gave me a scar and I cannot come to you with a perfect, unblemished body." I wiped my eyes then looked at him. "You believed that my accident was partly your fault and thought you had to look after me. I will not accept your pity instead of love. That would… that would be hard on me."

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch him turn away from me in relief.

* * *

Kinnosuke

"Are you an idiot?!" I exploded, "Who's taking pity on anyone?! I couldn't care less about your burn! It doesn't matter what kind of terrible scar you have!"

"That's a little hard to believe…" she stammered. "I know that you will regret it one day…"

"All right. Fine," I spat out. "So, if I become like you, then will you believe in me?"

"What?"

I swiveled my head around. "Okay," I stabbed a finger at the nurse in drag who I had tackled, "I know you have a little kitchen since you said something about warming up bean buns. Which way?"

I headed the direction he (she?) pointed but that bastard Irie said softly, "Stop him."

Before I knew it, I was facing a wall of women aiming weapons at me. "What _now_ , Irie?"

"Indeed," he replied. "What crazy idea is whirling around in your Class F brain now?"

"I thought you agreed to stop with the 'Class F' comments," Kotoko scolded her husband before turning to me. "But really, Kin-chan!" She shook her head. "This is no time to make a meal. Even though I am a little hungry," she added.

"Of course you are," Irie said. "Kinnosuke?"

"I'm gonna become just like Chris!" I shouted at him. "If I burn my leg too, then she won't think I have pity on her! Then maybe…" I rubbed my face with a sleeve. "Now, ladies, get outta my way." I headed for them.

"No, Kinnosuke!" The only one who could have stopped me had jumped on my back. "Don't do that!" Chris pleaded. "I'm sorry. It's just been killing me the whole time. You finally proposed, and I turned you down!"

"Really, Chris," Kotoko piped up, "no one would go around acting like such a pervert if he wasn't in love."

"True. That's what you did, isn't it?" the other nurse muttered.

"Say, Chris," Irie broke in, "what 'scar' are you talking about?"

"Huh?" she said. "You're the one who treated it. The one from the spilled cooking oil."

"Yeah," I frowned at him, "you told me about it right after."

"I believe I used the word 'might'," he said drily. "You've never actually _looked_ at the wound, have you?"

Chris ducked her head. "I was afraid to see how ugly it was."

He sighed. "The doctor who took over your case said that in a couple weeks you won't even be able to tell where the injury was. All of this brouhaha over nothing!"

I turned around and took Chris in my arms. "Really, girl! Besides, who would spend the rest of their life with someone out of pity?"

"You're right." She smiled up at me. "Kinnosuke, propose to me one more time. I want to give you a proper reply."

"Sure," I said looking around, "maybe later, and somewhere else."

"Here. Now." Her voice had a thread of steel in it.

"But, but—! In front of these old ladies?"

"Who are you calling old?" one of the biddies hollered.

"And in front of _Irie?!_ "

"Count me out," he said, rising stiffly. "Kotoko, can you help me back to my room?"

"What?!" she cried. "You made it down here by yourself, and, besides, I want to see this!"

"Curtail your curiosity, dear wife," he said. "I'm feeling a little weak…"

"Of course, Irie-kun." She bustled to his side.

As he put his arm around her shoulder, he turned his head and winked at me. "Don't screw this up, Kinnosuke."

What?! Who the hell was he to give me advice?! I shook my fist as they turned the corner then faced Chris. It wasn't that I was reluctant, but we still had a pretty big audience. I closed my eyes and just let it rip. "L-let's get married, Chris!"

"Okay, Kinnosuke!" she replied, just as loudly, then leaped into my arms. "I love you so much! I'm so happy," she said in a softer tone, right before our lips met.


	18. Chapter 18

Christine

Finally, my dreams were becoming reality. My one true love—the handsome, debonair, charming Kinnosuke—had declared his intention to wed me. I felt as if I was walking on air. The lady workers in the cafeteria still teased him, but he no longer flew into a rage but just ducked his head and blushed so adorably.

His reaction to similar comments at the Aihara restaurant was different. He would growl at the other workers and tell them that they were not to sully my name by speaking it. How chivalrous!

He was advancing rapidly in knowledge and skill as a chef. Kotoko's father began permitting him more responsibility and assigning him more complicated food preparation. His trust in my beloved was such that, when an occasion came for him to be out of town, he left the restaurant in Kinnosuke's charge.

Such was the case several weeks after his dramatic proposal. Shortly before the dinner hour was fully upon us, we turned as Kotoko and Naoki walked through the door.

"Aw, it's Irie again!" moaned Kinnosuke.

"Hush!" I chided as I hurried to greet them.

"Is that any way to greet paying customers?" Naoki drawled.

"As if I could charge Kotoko for eating at her dad's restaurant!" he expostulated. "Now, _you_ , however, I'd be happy to charge double!"

"Based on how much Kotoko eats, we'd come out ahead in that situation."

Kinnosuke's face grew thoughtful. "You have a point. Much as I loved her back then, I did wonder how I'd be able to afford to feed her."

Naoki grunted. "It's a good thing we still live at home then."

"Yes, Kotoko," I said, "since Mrs. Irie-san is such an excellent cook, why are you out tonight? Especially as Mr. Aihara-san isn't here."

"Well," she laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, "we wanted to see how Kin-chan was managing. Also," she cut her eyes towards the men, "with Otosan and Otosan-Irie away at another junior high reunion, Okaasan was getting on Irie-kun's nerves more than usual with her nagging."

"Not about—?" I placed a hand over my mouth.

"Yes," she answered glumly, "the 'baby' thing."

"Again? But Naoki only got out of hospital a couple weeks ago—! Why would she think—" I broke off. My friend's face had gone scarlet. "Kotoko?"

"Well, it was his _leg_ that was broken, not...you know," she mumbled.

"Kotoko-chan!" I whispered. "Not _in_ the hospital room!"

"Hush!" She glanced over to where Kinnosuke had poured Naoki a cup of sake and was describing the three-step fermentation process of the drink. Naoki's glazed eyes were most likely due to boredom, as there had been insufficient time for inebriation to set in.

"Do you think they will ever get along?" I asked with a sigh.

"Maybe in another fifty years," she replied. "But let's not worry about them. Say! With Otosan trusting Kin-chan so much, doesn't that mean he's about ready for a shop of his own?"

"Oh!" I clasped my hands together. "That would be beyond divine. Kinnosuke and I, partners in business—and in love!"

"And it would be a great opportunity for you to get married then," she added, finger pointing in the air.

"Oi! Marriage?!" Kinnosuke apparently was paying closer attention to our conversation than I believed.

"Well, yes. You are engaged, aren't you?" Naoki put in, an uncharacteristic glint of humour in his eye. "You've already waited longer than Kotoko and I did. Of course," his face darkened, "that wasn't _my_ doing." He took a sip of the sake.

* * *

Kinnosuke

"Yeah, but Chris and I have more things to think about," I pointed out. "All you two had to do was decide which bedroom you would share. Urk!" I hit my chest. "I still can't bear to think of that, even now."

"Please don't," Irie said. "Your over-interest in our lives can be quite wearing."

"Yeah, well, you two also seem to show a lot of attention to Chris's and my business!" I snorted back at him.

"Leave me out—" he began.

"Say, business!" I continued the supplies inventory that Chris and I had begun before those two had entered. "Yo, Chris! We're short on mirin. Run to the store down the street before we get any more customers." I turned back to Irie. "Whaddya want to eat, then?"

"Chef's choice, I suppose," he sighed. "I wouldn't want to order something too complicated for a chef who's unsure of his own skills."

"Unsure of my—!" I brandished a knife at him (not that he flinched). "I'll have you know that I'm very confident of my skills," I dropped my eyes (and the knife), "just not sure about if I can support Chris, that's all."

"Oh, Kin-chan!" Kotoko came over. "Don't let that hold you back. Marriage is about supporting each other. Right, Irie-kun?"

"Are we talking equally? Because I think you have a ways to go to catch up to me…"

"Now, now… I didn't mean to make waves in your relationship…"

"This time!" Irie said. But was that a wink he sent me?

At any rate, the door opened and a customer walked in. Or, rather, rolled in. He was a gaijin, big and round like Santa Claus. Irie and Kotoko were also staring at the sight.

"Is this restaurant 'Ohara'?"

"Haha!" I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh too loud. With difficulty I put on a straight face and tugged on my apron to greet him as the person in charge. "Um, it's actually 'Aihara'. So, we're even famous in America? Wait till the boss hears!" I leaned over and patted his belly, which, to be honest, was leading the rest of him by half a meter. "We might have to go grocery shopping to fill this up, though."

He brushed away my hand. "I am foreigner. No American. From England. And Aihara not least bit famous in England."

What the—? "This old fatso is really rude," I whispered to Kotoko. "And his accent!"

"Uh, Kin-chan?" Kotoko appeared deep in thought. "The way he talks is sort of familiar…"

"Yeah, yeah." I turned back to him. "So, you wanna order everything on the menu? Surely that'll fill you up, hah! Better not order the pork, though. You don't wanna end up eating your cousins, do you?"

"Kin-chan!" Kotoko hissed. "I may not work here, but I know that's not something you're supposed to say to a customer."

"Yes," Irie said, "plus that pronunciation is a bit unique…"

Fatty sniffed then said, "If I pig, then you monkey!"

Monkey? Where had I heard that before…?

Meanwhile, the gaijin's eyes had been looking around the room and locked onto Irie before he spoke. "Ah! Finally found you!" He waddled over to Irie and hugged him as close as he could with that spare tire around his middle and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What the—?" Irie pushed him away while Kotoko landed on him like an angry hornet.

"What are you doing to my Irie-kun, you pervert?!"

"Back off," Irie said in his usual cold tone. "I don't know you. Never met him before in my life," he added for the benefit of our few early patrons.

"Oh, but I know you!" the gaijin boomed.

"Really? Then who _are_ you?" His lip was curled like it used to be whenever he looked my direction.

"I your papa!"

The whole place grew quiet. I mean, yeah, Kotoko, Irie and I were staring at him as if he was cuckoo, but all of our regulars knew Irie Senior good and well.

"Sorry, but you're not," he finally managed. He had dipped a napkin in the remains of his sake and was cleaning his cheek where the lunatic had kissed him.

"Oh, but I mean, I will be!"

"No, I don't think you're Mother's type," he began before the old man interrupted.

"Son-in-law Kinnosuke!"

"What?!" Kotoko froze in her position of spread-eagled protection in front of her husband. "But he's not Kin-chan, uh, Kinnosuke."

"Sure he is!" the man blustered. "My daughter wrote me, saying she plan marry best-looking man in Japan. Cook at Aihara."

"I'm not Kinnosuke," Irie stated slowly and clearly. " _He_ is."

I watched the old man's face follow the pointing finger, and his eyes focused on me. "Oh, you must be…"

"Oh-ho-ho!" He bent over in laughter so much that he began wheezing and swaying. Irie and I helped him to a chair, and Kotoko brought him a glass of water. "You make good joke, Kinnosuke! But I not fooled. Chris never fall in love with monkey!"

"Monkey—?" Oh, I remembered. The second person from England to call me that, but this one I had to be polite to. I got on my knees. "Mr. Robins-sama, I am Ikezawa Kinnosuke. I am in love with your daughter and would like the blessing of—"

"Daddy?" Chris stood in the open doorway.


	19. Chapter 19

Christine:

Daddy? What was _he_ doing here? No matter! I shoved the bag at Kotoko and ran to hug him. He lumbered to his feet as I neared.

"Chris! My little baby! How pretty you look! But say, these people are having me on…"

"Daddy!" I scolded him. "Why did you show up so suddenly? And when did you gain all this weight? It is not attractive at all. What did Maman say about it?"

"Well, uh, I haven't seen her in a few months… Now, don't distract me! These folks," he waved his arm towards Kotoko, Naoki and Kinnosuke (who for some reason was on the floor), "are trying to tell me that monkey is Kinnosuke."

"Monkey?" I slapped his chest, concerned when it jiggled along with the huge stomach that he was now sporting. "Did that arse Albert tell you to call him that? Shame on both of you!" I dragged Kinnosuke to his feet and put my arms around him. "This is my Kinnosuke, and you are not to insult him. He is the most handsome man in the world!"

Daddy gasped and clutched at his jacket as he stumbled back into the chair. "He's...really...Kinnosuke…? Not him?" He pointed at Naoki.

I heard Kotoko mutter, "Yeah, Chris's taste is a little off…" Her lips snapped shut when I glared at her.

"No! Naoki, at best, has only so-so looks. Plus, he's married to Kotoko." My friend gave him a pained smile and a small wave. "Both Maman and I have the true eye for male beauty."

"Male… beauty…?" Daddy wheezed again and downed half a litre of water then banged the empty glass to the table. "No!" he shouted. "I refuse. I will not give away my lovely daughter to a rude monkey. I don't want monkey grandchildren."

"What did I say about—" My chiding was interrupted when Kinnosuke stepped in front of me and gave a low bow.

"Mr. Robins-sama!" he shouted. "Please forget about what I said earlier. It is a pleasure to meet you! As I said, I would like to m-m-marry… m-m-marry… your daughter! Please!"

"No!" Daddy turned his head and stuck his nose in the air as high as our despised relatives.

"What?!" Kinnosuke cried. "I tried to be polite and make it up to you, and you just refused! You old fart!"

Kotoko leaped forward. "Kin-chan, calm down! And," her voice lowered, "calling him more names isn't helping the matter." She turned to Daddy. "Mr. Robins-sama! Even though Kin-chan looks like a monkey and has a thick Kansai accent and is really rude, he's a nice guy! Please don't judge by appearances!" She paused to catch her breath. "They really love each other with all their hearts. Please, accept him."

"Oh?" He looked at her from his chair, which he sat in as if it were a throne. "You, Not-Kinnosuke," he pointed at Naoki, "you think _she's_ better-looking than my Chris?"

"Chris is beautiful, I admit," he said, "but that little one has her own attractions."

"Hmph!" He crossed his arms. "Everyone here has poor taste! But," he turned again to Kotoko, "if your friend is so great, why not have him show that he is suitable for my daughter? Yes, a test of worthiness!" He gave the smile that sent fear through business opponents. "Chris, you will not be able to marry until I accept Kinnosuke."

What a challenge to my Kinnosuke's pride! I looked at him sideways but did not even have the chance to say a syllable before he accepted. "Yes!" he shouted. "I'll do it! I'll make you accept me!"

"All right!" Daddy rubbed his hands together. "Then after this restaurant closes, I will check out the house that you plan for my daughter to live in."

* * *

Kinnosuke

I don't know why Irie and Kotoko had to tag along when Chris and I met up with her dad several hours later. The stuffed shirt wouldn't even eat at the restaurant but went back to his fancy hotel for dinner. But at least there was plenty of room for all of us in that humongous car he had someone driving. Of course, it looked out of place on my street.

Yikes! I hadn't cleaned my apartment last night! Or for the week before, if you wanna get technical. I just grinned at everyone. "It's kinda messy, but find a seat and make yourselves comfortable," I said as I grabbed an armload of bottles and dishes to dump in the sink.

Chris was trying to help while Kotoko and Irie looked around. Gack! I had forgotten that I still had that anime poster of Kotorin on the wall. No wonder Irie was giving me the hairy eyeball and Kotoko didn't look too happy either. But they were the least of my worries.

"I seen enough of storage closet," Mr. Robins said, poking a meaty finger at me. "Hurry and show the mansion where you live."

I raised my hands. "It's right here."

"Here?"

"Yeah. What you see."

"Just this one room?" He began tugging on his mustaches. "No-o-o-o!"

The sound echoed, and I cringed because I knew what would happen any minute.

He kept on, and not at low volume. "I not believe this! Is this house for humans? Monkey's hut bigger and cleaner than this!"

And here it came…

"Shut up!"

"You woke up my kids!"

"What time do you think it is?"

"Keep it down!"

Add in the wailing brats that had been awakened by his yells, and you can imagine the crazy noise.

When it settled down after a few minutes, he began speaking again in a lower tone. "I no choice," he sighed. "I show you mansion of Robins family."

He held out his phone and displayed a picture. Kotoko looked over my shoulder. "Oh, England is such a pretty place."

"But where's the house?" I scratched my head. "All I see is that castle in the distance."

"That is our home," Chris said.

"Chris, your family is rich?" Kotoko asked as I swayed, mind boggled.

"I suppose you could say so…" she mumbled, head down.

Kotoko leaned towards me and whispered, "I don't suppose your family secretly has a lot of money, do they?"

I shook my head. "They run a takoyaki shop in Tengachay in Osaka."

She leaped to her feet. "Well, you know, marriage isn't just about how much your family has or how handsome someone is!" She stuck out her chin defiantly. "Yeah! Kin-chan's good at... Um, good at…

Uh-oh.

"Cooking." The answer came from the least likely source: Irie.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist. "I'll do it! I'll make something amazing for you with my own two hands. Don't be surprised when it's delicious," I warned him.

"Hmph!" He regarded me from under his eyebrows. "I eat elegant meals from world-renowned chef every day. This hopeless, Kinnosuke."

"Give him a chance, Daddy!" my girl said.

"Okay, I understand." He patted her head. "I go back to hotel tonight. Tomorrow Kinnosuke make me dinner."

"Sure! The restaurant is closed tomorrow anyway."

"But beware! If I no like food, you immediately give up Chris."

"Fine! I accept your conditions as a true man of Osaka! We laugh in the face of adversity!"

"I didn't know he knew any four-syllable words," I heard Irie mutter to Kotoko.

I scowled at him then returned my attention to Chris's dad. He looked entirely too pleased with himself. "Then I looking forward to it!" he said before he left the rest of us in my apartment, which now seemed a whole heck of a lot smaller than it did before.

* * *

Christine

Kinnosuke sat at the table (which Kotoko and I had cleared), pondering the situation. "Tomorrow, huh? I wonder what I should make?"

"Why don't you ask Chris what her father likes to eat?" Naoki asked after a moment.

"Great idea!" Kotoko said. "You're such a genius!" She leaned over and kissed his cheek. He rolled his eyes but didn't push her away. "What are your dad's favorite foods?"

"It won't matter," I said softly. "No matter what Kinnosuke makes, world-class quality or not, Daddy will just say that he doesn't like it, and it will all be over. You can't trust him on this. He'll cheat," I stated emphatically, recalling how determined he was for me to enter the British aristocracy. "Ow!" I added as Kinnosuke's fist impacted the top of my head. I turned to glare at him.

"You shouldn't say that," he said sternly. "Some strange foreign man is trying to take his daughter away from him. It's only normal for a father to try to stop that from happening. That shows how much he cares for you. You'll just have to forgive him if he lies."

"Kinnosuke," I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"There's no way my food won't taste delicious. So, yeah, he might lie. It's okay, though," he gave me a crooked grin. "No matter how many times he says it's bad, I'll keep cooking for him until he says it's good. A man doesn't go back on his word. Not at all! Ever!"

"Kinnosuke!" I did not care that Kotoko and Naoki were still present. I leaped into his arms. "I love you!"

"Hey, uh," he stuttered, "not in front of the company."

I turned and they had identical smiles on their faces, which I returned happily. I settled back down and began to think. "Let's see… Daddy really loves meat. Thick juicy steaks and big roasts with lots of gravy. Um, vegetables with rich sauces and freshly baked bread and butter. But his absolute favorite is chocolate cake with thick frosting. He definitely won't hate you if you make that." I frowned. "Maman should speak with his chef. I bet he has been dining on that every day, and that's why he gained so much weight."

"Okay." Kinnosuke had been making notes. "I have a pretty good idea about what I'm gonna fix."

"Chris, Irie-kun and I can walk you home so Kin-chan can keep on planning," Kotoko offered.

"Thank you," I replied. "I believe I will take you up on that." I leaned over and whispered, "I wouldn't put it past Daddy to leave a spy across the street to make sure I leave."

As we giggled together, I noticed Naoki and Kinnosuke deep in conversation. Perhaps friendship _was_ in their future, after all.


	20. Chapter 20

Kinnosuke

This was it. I had done my best.

Mr. Robins sat at the head of the best table in the restaurant. My hands did not tremble as I placed the dishes in front of him. As I backed away to stand against the counter, arms folded, I tried to act as if I didn't care. Irie and Kotoko were also there, watching from several meters away, saying nothing.

Chris sat beside her father, and she seemed puzzled as I laid the meal before him. She looked up and said, "What—?" before deciding to stay quiet.

I will say this about him—he ate it all and gave it due consideration, based upon his grunts and expressions. However, I expected the response. "Lots of food, Kinnosuke. But I no like! No!"

"What do you mean, Daddy?" Chris cried. "Kinnosuke always cooks wonderful desu!"

"Not taste good," he stated. "You try."

"How can I?" she snapped. "You ate it all."

"Chris, I no lie." He pushed his chair back. "I expect you to honor agreement, Kinnosuke."

I bowed. "Of course!" As I walked to the door, my spine straight, trying not to show any emotion, Chris jumped up and caught hold of my arm.

"Kinnosuke! Why didn't you make Daddy's favorite dishes like I told you? This meal was so plain! Of course he wouldn't like it!"

I shook off her grip. "I did what I had to do."

"Why didn't you at least make him the cake?!" she cried.

"Excuse me." I walked out of the restaurant to get my bearings.

* * *

Christine

"Daddy!" I turned to him. "You must give Kinnosuke another chance! I'm not sure what was the meaning behind the menu this evening, but he can cook marvelously, I assure you!"

"No." He shook his head. "One chance. At least Kinnosuke is a man of his word." He patted my shoulder. "That is how it is, Chris. We will go home now."

"No!" I sobbed. "I love Kinnosuke!"

"Maybe Kinnosuke doesn't have as deep a love as you, and this was his way out. The food was...adequate, but it lacked a certain something."

"It lacked the unhealthiness that your body now craves, doesn't it, Mr. Robins?" Naoki stepped forward.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, confused.

"You have high blood pressure and possibly clogged arteries, correct?"

"H-how did you know?" Daddy blustered.

"Easily tired, shortness of breath, legs that pain you when you walk." He indicated the fact that Daddy had quickly sat down again. "I'm a doctor and made an educated guess. But I suppose you have already received that diagnosis, based upon your response?"

He bowed his head. "Yes."

"And were prescribed medication?"

"Yes." His head shot up. "I take my pills!" he declared defiantly.

"And dietary restrictions?"

Daddy's lower lip stuck out. "I like what I like. If the pills were any good, they would take care of it."

Naoki sighed. "Lifestyle adaptation is necessary to deal with this condition. Kinnosuke knew what you _wante_ d to eat but prepared food that was what you _needed_ to eat."

"He did?" Daddy and I spoke at the same time.

"Grilled salmon with herbs, steamed vegetables with a light sauce, fresh fruit sorbet. Isn't that similar to what your physician in England recommended?"

"He made _that_ for my own good, knowing that I would reject him?"

"Yes. He chose your health over his happiness."

"Daddy!" I was crying. "How can you turn him away now?"

He wiped his eyes. "I can't. I must tell him—" He looked around the restaurant. "Where is he? I must find him."

I grabbed his arm and dragged him along. "No, _we_ must find him!"

* * *

Kinnosuke

I walked a couple blocks before sitting on a sidewalk bench. I leaned over and stared at my clasped hands between my knees.

"Well, that went over well," I muttered. "I guess I should start thinking about what my next step should be."

I didn't have long to think because before I knew it, Chris and her father had found me and plopped down on either side of me.

"Oh, Kinnosuke, I should never have doubted you!" she cried, kissing my hand.

Her father had caught hold of the other one. "You have big heart, Kinnosuke! Big enough to care for mean father-in-law!"

"Father-in—?!"

"How can I turn down someone who loves Chris enough to keep her father alive?"

"Huh?!"

"If I continue eating way I do, I probably die soon and you have Chris anyway. But you choose not that way. You," he put a beefy arm around my shoulder and hugged me close, "you cook for me, make me healthy again! Son-in-law," he stated clearly and firmly.

Wait a minute! You mean, because I cooked the wrong meal for the right reason, it turned out to be the right meal? Damn, that means that Irie was right—again! Not that I was arguing with the result, you understand.

ooooooo

So Chris's dad moved in with me and I made all of his food. He didn't complain too much about the diet, but I sure got tired of him calling my place the storage closet.

Anyway, after three months he had lost about fifteen kilograms. I introduced him to a tailor since I told him there was no need to buy a complete new wardrobe until all the weight dropped off.

Boss knew what I was doing and even asked if he could add some of the recipes to his menu for health-conscious diners. I guess I impressed him so much that he made me a business proposition which had me sending for my parents to come visit.

They embarrassed me a little by bowing down when I introduced them. "Thank you so much, everyone, for always taking care of our idiot son."

"What do you mean, 'idiot'?"

Mom cuffed my ear. "Hey, you baka, back in junior high you decided you were too good for the family takoyaki stand." She turned to the restaurant employees as well as Kotoko, her dad, and Irie. "He claimed he was going to make a name for himself in Tokyo. We were so glad that he landed with you instead of the yakuza, as we feared."

I glared at the Iries, who were snorting with laughter. "Yo!"

"Ahem!" Boss cleared his throat. "But he grew up such a fine young man. And a good chef, I might add. So much so, that I'm opening a branch restaurant and putting Kinnosuke in charge of it."

Irie leaned towards him. "Otosan, are sure about this?"

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" I growled at him.

"Kin-chan, that's wonderful!" Kotoko, at least, made up for Mr. Grumpy. "You're finally striking out on your own. That's amazing."

"Thank you, Kotoko."

Mom and Dad were on either side of Boss, shaking hands and bowing at the same time. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Well, he was the best out of all the kids at making takoyaki," Mom said, "but I never thought he'd get this far."

"Just shut up already!" I hissed. "If you can't say something nice—"

"Oh!" Chris's dad walked in. "Monkey family! You look much alike."

He slipped between Kotoko and Irie and hugged them both. "Long time no see, Kotoko, Naoki. Notice something different about me?"

"Mm," Kotoko squinted, "did you gain some weight?"

Irie facepalmed as Mr. Robins roared that he had lost weight. "Even though Kinnosuke not feed me enough. And I miss chocolate cake!"

"Daddy!" Chris hollered. "That is the special diet he made for you. Stop complaining!"

"Who is this fat foreigner?" Dad asked, trying not to giggle.

Mom agreed. "He is really fat. Like a pig about ready to be roasted."

Chris's dad glared at them. "You really much alike."

"Oh, and he speaks Japanese," Irie put in helpfully.

Dad quickly lost interest when he saw the daughter standing by herself. "So, who is this pretty little foreigner, eh?" He smoothed his hair back. "Hello!"

Chris smiled. "Hello, Kinnosuke's papa."

* * *

Christine

Before I could introduce myself to the senior ikezawa, my love raised his voice. "Master, Mom, Dad, Kotoko, even you, Irie." He bent in a bow. "I'm still really inexperienced, but I'm full of confidence and determination. I'll work as hard as I can to not bring shame on the restaurant. Please look after me."

"Well said, Kinnosuke, well said!" His father clapped, tears welling from his eyes.

"Good luck, Kinnosuke," Mr. Aihara-san smiled at him. "It all starts now."

"Yes, Boss." He took a deep breath. "And there's one more thing I want to tell all of you. I want to take this chance to marry Chris."

"Kinnosuke." I stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry to make you wait so long, Chris. But as a man, I decided that I wouldn't take a bride until I could have confidence in my work. Mr. Robins-sama, just as I promised, I'm taking Chris for my wife."

I fell into his arms, tears of joy on my cheeks before I recalled that I had a job myself. I wiped my face and bowed to his parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Ikezawa-san, honored parents of my Kinnosuke. I love him so much, Please leave him to me!"

They leaned back in shock. "Uh…"

"Pardon me!" I bowed again. "I am Chris. I am English." Still not receiving a response, I decided to turn on the charm. I twinkled at Mr. Ikezawa. "You look like Kinnosuke, very handsome." I leaned forward and boldly kissed his cheek.

"Y-you really think so?"

"And you, Mrs. Ikezawa, you have raised such a noble son."

"Uh, if you say so."

Kinnosuke's father made a not-so-quiet comment to his son. "Sh-she's a fine girl, Kinnosuke. You did real good getting a beauty like her with that face of yours."

Nonsense! I was the the one who had done 'real good'! And now that I could finally relax in my happiness, I smiled and cried out, "Okay, time to celebrate!"


	21. Chapter 21

Kinnosuke

Everyone was having fun and were pretty happy and jolly, especially after Boss poured out some of his special sake for toasts. When the door opened, he and I turned to tell the folks that we weren't open, but that didn't stop them.

Two ginormous guys wearing sunglasses entered the room then separated as a tall lady wearing a fancy dress (cut up to here and down to there) strolled in.

"Are you not forgetting something," she asked, "Chris-chère?"

"Maman!" Chris cried at the same time as her dad said, "Marie!"

Boss was staring bug-eyed at her, grasping his heart. "M-Marie de V-villier?!"

Huh? Wouldn't it be Marie Robins?

"Oui." She smiled at him. "Would you be a fan, peut-être?"

"Yes," he replied eagerly. "I've seen 'Goodbye Home' and 'The Midnight Traveller' more times than I can remember!"

She snapped her fingers. "Vladimir. Autograph." In less than a minute Mr. Aihara had a handful of photos and was almost weeping with joy.

"Chris!" I hissed and pointed. "This gaudy foreign woman is your mother? Ack!" I was lifted off the floor by the twin titans.

"Vladimir, Nikolai. Stop that and put him down."

I was dropped—or thrown—to the floor.

"Um," Mr. Robins spoke nervously, "perhaps we shouldn't have begun to celebrate so soon. There is one problem…"

"Chéri!" The bombshell turned her gaze on him and backed him into a table. "It has been a very long time. Over half a year. I would almost believe that you have been hiding from me."

"N-not at all!" He gave a sickly grin as she caressed his cheek.

She suddenly took a step backwards. "You have lost weight, non? It looks much good on you."

"I-I have," he stammered, "and you are just as beautiful as the day we met."

I got into a huddle with Kotoko and Irie. "She's really a flashy mother," Kotoko said, biting her fingernails.

"And super beautiful." I shot another glance over my shoulder as Irie pulled Kotoko's hand from her mouth. "D'you think Chris'll look like that in twenty years?"

My fiancée joined us. "Maman is a very famous actress. She is the darling of two continents."

I clutched my temples. "So your dad is super rich and your mom is a movie star? What a family," I groaned. "Mine just makes takoyaki."

"Maman." Chris had turned away. "You must go easy on Daddy. He has hypertension and is on medication and a diet to get healthy again."

"Vraiment? I did not know." She gave Daddy a stern look. "I will have to punish you later for keeping secrets. Now, Chris," she turned to her daughter, "you have been hiding things from me as well. What is this about getting married? I do not like being left out of the loop."

"Sorry, Maman," Chris apologized with bowed head.

"Never mind! I know now! So, where is this Kinnosuke that you will not introduce to me? Is he a beautiful boy who will make my heart pound?" She gave a wicked smile.

Mr. Robins stepped in front of me. "This is bad, son. Hide!" he hissed.

"Why?"

"Marie… Marie…"

"Won't allow the marriage unless Kinnosuke is handsome?" Of course, it was Irie making the guess.

"Yes, exactly!" Mr. Robins said, pointing at him. Meanwhile, Kotoko was exclaiming how unfair that was to my mom and dad.

* * *

Christine

I further explained. "Maman is only interested in looks. She has always said that she will not accept a man for me unless he is handsome."

Naoki whispered to Kinnosuke, "It's all over, then."

I stuck my tongue out at him before whirling around, my determination strong. "Maman! Kinnosuke is the most handsome man in the world."

"Chris, why are you making matters worse?" Kotoko tried to pull me back.

At that point, Maman got a good look at the person to whom Daddy had pointed. She advanced on Naoki and peered closely at his face. "Hm-m? The 'most handsome man'?"

"Not him, Marie!" Daddy cried as he leaped between them almost desperately. "He's not Kinnosuke!"

"Oh?"

"I understand! It's only natural to look at him when you hear 'most handsome'. I did it too. But he is Irie Naoki, husband of Chris's friend Kotoko."

"So, where is he?"

"Wait, Marie! Kinnosuke is ugly and looks like a monkey!" Both Kinnosuke and I snarled at that. "But-but I have lived with him these last three months. He is kind and manly. Do not judge him by his looks."

My Kinnosuke stepped forward defiantly. "Fine! Since it's come to this, I won't run or hide! Mrs. Robins or Villay or whatever—Chris's mom! I am Ikezawa Kinnosuke. I'm, uh," he seemed to run out of steam, "the best chef...in Japan. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. But please let me marry Chris."

Daddy appeared over Maman's shoulder. "Darling, I know we can't expect the babies to be pretty. That cannot be helped. As long as Chris is happy…"

To my—and everyone else's—astonishment, Maman smacked Daddy in the face before advancing on my love and taking his chin in her hand. "Hmm, so you are Kinnosuke? Hmm." She turned to me with a great smile. "Chris, where did you find this wonderful man? Comme c'est beau! I have never seen such a sexy man before. Il est parfait!"

Despite the fact that I wanted to pull her away from him (she was leaving lipstick kisses all over his face), I remained silent. Kinnosuke was stammering, "Wha—? Wha—? You callin' me ice cream?"

"My daughter has good taste," she pronounced when she finally finished mauling him.

"I thought you'd say he was handsome," I said.

"C'est possible even better than your father when he was young."

I overheard Naoki comment to Kotoko, "They really _are_ mother and daughter."

"Chris, I am glad. You found a good man."

"Maman," I replied, tears in my eyes, "are you sure? I can marry Kinnosuke?"

"Ah, dear…"

"Bien sûr, Chris. Whether he is good man or bad, I can recognize love. Kinnosuke passes."

"Marie…"

"Thank you, Maman!" I hugged her, not caring that I might be wrinkling her dress that probably cost £4000.

"Sending you to Japan was the right choice, n'es-ce pas? Yes, darling?" She turned to Daddy, who had resorted to tapping on her shoulder.

"Uh, when you said that both Kinnosuke and I are handsome…?"

"And are you not? Attention!" She clapped her hands. "Now, since it is settled, it is time to make preparations."

"What preparations?" Kotoko asked.

"For the wedding, of course!" Maman announced.

"Oh, we don't need to be in such a rush," Mr. Ikezawa-san said.

"Right," his wife agreed. "First we need to find a venue, and some of them are hard to schedule."

"I know someone at the Ryuguden? Should I ask them?"

"Yes, and what about the matchmaker?"

"And who to invite?"

"Never mind that!" Kinnosuke interrupted. "I need to get started on my restaurant first."

"Oh, right."

"It's going to be a while then."

"You do not need to worry." Maman's trained voice drowned them all out. "You will all get ready to travel."

"Travel?"

"But it will be just the kids on the honeymoon."

"Should they go to Atami?"

"Honey, everyone goes to Hawaii these days."

"To England, of course!" She turned to the bodyguards. "Nikolai, Vladimir. Contact the private jet. Maintenant. And get le majordome on the line once we're in the limo."

"Oui, Madame," they answered in unison.

"England?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You must get ready for the wedding in England."


	22. Chapter 22

Kinnosuke

Wait, what?! Married in England?

"No, no, no, no, no, Chris's mama-sama," I said. "We can't just up and go to England to get married. I've got duties and responsibilities here. And besides, we were planning to get married here, in Japan!"

"That's right, Maman!" Chris put in. "This is where I found and fell in love with my Kinnosuke. We would like to celebrate here, where we will spend our lives."

"Do not be foolish," she said. "C'est impossible."

"What?! No," I pointed out, "it's just a matter of going down to the registry—"

"Kinnosuke," she pressed a sharpened fingernail to my chest, "this is no ordinary family that you are marrying into. My Christine is special."

"Yes'm," I said, "I know that."

"On her father's side the lineage goes back for centuries. Perhaps not from the proper side of the blanket, but she has more than a few drops of royal blood. Et pour moi," she spread her arms wide, "I am Hollywood royalty. Your little Ryuguden hotel would not accommodate a tenth of the thousands of people that will be attending the wedding of our little princess."

"Th-thousands?"

"And then, of course, you will be making your home in England."

"What?!"

In addition to my exclamation, Chris started a long angry rant at her mother in another language. It didn't sound much like English, so I was guessing it was French.

Mrs. Robins/Villay/Whatever-Her-Name-Was didn't flinch. Instead, she yawned and waved Chris quiet. "At some point, the two of you will have to manage the Robins/de Villier fortunes. Ma petite fille, you have some foundation, but your pretty Kinnosuke has a lot to learn. It will take several years."

* * *

Christine

That Maman! Shoving this idea on us!

"No, no, no, no, no!" Kinnosuke was waving his arms wildly. "That is not what marriage is supposed to be! A woman is supposed to leave her home and live with her husband and get buried in his family's ancestral grave!"

Ew. I knew that was part of it but I wish he hadn't brought up the idea of death before we even had a life together. Nevertheless, I added my support to his claim. "Yes, Maman! That's what I want to do! Why did you even send me to Japan if you were planning all this?"

"I didn't want ugly repoussant grandchildren from that Albert, of course," she said baldly.

"Now, missus, me and my wife have some say in the matter, too!" Kinnosuke's father piped up.

"Yes!" Mrs. Ikezawa-san said. "He may be a complete idiot, but he's still our beloved eldest son! You can't steal him away like that!"

"We forbid him from going off to England!"

Maman finally snapped and forgot all about being polite for the public. "That is the silly thinking of a common Japanese person. If Kinnosuke marries Chris, then he must become an _uncommon_ Japanese person!"

"But, Maman," I said, "I don't want that." I bowed my head. "At home I was always alone and felt imprisoned. Everything was decided for me, even whom I should marry." Daddy flinched a little at that. "But when I came to Japan, I felt so free. I met Kotoko and here, _right here_ in this restaurant, I met my Kinnosuke."

"Chris," he said softly as he took my hand.

"At that point my life and my future changed. I am prepared to spend the rest of my life here in Japan. Yes, and to be buried here as well! And my Kinnosuke has been studying to be a chef all this time, and now he is finally about to achieve his dream…"

"Yes," his mother sobbed, "he can't leave now! He'll never be able to show the world his great achievements!"

"Oh, est-ce vrai?" Maman took a long and, to my eye, calculating breath. "If he must absolutely cook, then I will open a big restaurant for him in England." She turned to Kinnosuke and held her finger and thumb a centimetre apart. "I'm sure that your little store in Tokyo would seem like a matchbox in comparison." She smiled slowly. "Now you have nothing to complain about."

* * *

Kinnosuke

"Wrong!" I shouted at her. "I have plenty to complain about! I don't care how big your house is back home. That doesn't matter. Neither does a big restaurant in England. That's stupid!"

"Kinnosuke," Chris tried to interrupt.

I turned to her. "Talking with her is pointless. Come on, Chris."

I could hear Kotoko and my dad calling after us as we ran out the door, but we didn't slack our pace one bit. We finally slowed up on the bridge over the Meguro River.

"Are you cold?" I asked Chris as we stared at the lights reflecting in the water.

"No, I'm fine." She smiled at me, huddled under my arm. "You were extremely cool in there." She kissed my cheek. "Brave too. I'm happy right now. All those years in that big castle, I would look out the windows and wish for a prince to show up and take me away from it. And now he has."

I felt a lump in my throat. "I'm your prince?"

"Yes." She snuggled into me. "I don't need that castle or the family fortune. I'm happy being here with you, holding your hand." She gave a yawn. "I don't need Maman or Daddy either… as long as I have you. I'll go anywhere with you."

After a few minutes I could tell that she had fallen asleep by the weight of her leaning on me. I thought long and hard about what she had said, then I finally hoisted her on my back and headed home.

Or thought I would…

"Kin-chan! Chris!"

Kotoko was her usual exuberant self so I had to shush her since Chris was still asleep. "Sorry for coming by so late."

After I told of all that had happened after we left, Mrs. Irie was so upset that I could almost see sparks fly. "Making irrational demands! Putting those huge men on guard at your apartment! Spying on you! Well," she muttered, "that's impressive. Chris's mama is amazing." Her eyes slewed towards Irie, who was sitting in an easy chair, wearing his pajamas. "What I could have accomplished with resources like that…!"

"Give over, Ma," he drawled with a yawn. "You got what you wanted in the end, after all."

"Well, so I did. But still—" She clenched her fists. "We can't let her win! Oh, I'm getting all fired up!" She got a little too close to me then said, "At this point, you'll just have to elope, Kin-chan! Yes, that's your only choice."

"Um…" I tried to back away but nothing helped. She kept going on and on. I was beginning to understand some of Irie's past complaints about her.

"Take Chris's hand, against her parents' objections." Her eyes focused on the ceiling and her arms spread as she described some scene that only she could see. "And the two of you will board a midnight train to the middle of nowhere, your only belongings in one small bag." She snapped back to reality. "How romantic! Naoki and Kotoko should have done that too."

Irie roused himself to growl, "And just who in this family was against our marriage?! Stop playing around with other people's problems."

Kotoko returned about then from settling Chris in a bed. "I don't think she woke up once. She must be pretty tired."

"Yeah." I bowed my head. "I said all that stuff and ran out of there, but now I'm afraid I said something awful bad. Chris's family probably has lots of problems that I don't know about, but I said that they didn't matter. Will staying here in Japan with me truly make Chris happy? She really does love her parents." I wiped my eyes. "Maybe I'm turning her into a bad daughter."

"Kin-chan." Kotoko was weeping sympathetic tears for me.

"Hey," Irie leaned over, "does Chris's mom know anything about you?"

"About me?"

"Yeah. Like how you're simple and not that bright. And tend to make wild and spur of the moment decisions when you get mad."

Kotoko hit his shoulder as I held back from smacking him one myself.

"By some miracle or the weird alignment of stars, she at least likes your looks, but that's not all that's important in a relationship."

"Are you talking about me, Irie-kun?" Kotoko asked him with narrowed eyes.

"No," I growled at her, "he's trying to pick a fight with me! Well, c'mon then. It's been a long time coming, you bastard."

"Either way," Kotoko said angrily to her husband, "you don't know how much that hurts. I understand how Kin-chan feels."

"I know." He rubbed his forehead. "You two are so alike I'm surprised you aren't related."

"Well, that's enough advice from you, Irie!" I shouted. "How could someone like you understand us?! You've always had it easy, while Kotoko and I had to fight for everything!" I stood. "But I won't give up! I have hot Kansai blood flowing in my veins! You will never understand the hidden power my love contains!"

While I stood panting, he gave me one of his non-smirky smiles. "Then show her that."

"Huh?"

"Show her mother the hidden power that you have. Act on those instincts you have that we can't understand. Hearing you say you're running away just doesn't sound like you, Kinnosuke."

"Irie…" I didn't know if I had been misunderstanding him all along or if he had just swung the conversation around.

"If you let yourself get sad and scared, then we can't see your good side."

"I can't tell if you're talking trash about me or praising me, but I have to admit that you're right."

 _Be myself, he said. How can I do that in this situation? What are my good points?_ I asked myself as I watched Chris sleep. _What are my strengths?_


	23. Chapter 23

Kinnosuke

Just because his family put us up for the night and he gave me good advice (although I swear he slid several insults in there) didn't mean that I enjoyed borrowing clothes from Irie. But considering that all I had with me was what I had been wearing the night before, I didn't have much choice.

Chris came running down the stairs in some of Kotoko's clothes while I was pulling on my own shoes (I had to draw the line somewhere). "Hey, Kinnosuke! Where are we going so early?"

Mrs. Irie butted in. Now I know where her son gets that annoying trait. "You're heading out on your elopement, aren't you? I packed you a bag and a lunch and bought train tickets for you. Oh, and I tucked a little money in there too." She grabbed a hand of each of us and put them together as if she was the wedding preacher. "You go out there and be happy."

"Mrs. Irie!" I bowed deeply. "Thank you for all this, but I'm not going to run. I decided to stay and fight."

"What?" Kotoko and Mrs. Irie had twin yells of protest.

Even Chris stammered out, "K-Kinnosuke?"

"Chris," I said firmly, "we're going to go see your parents."

* * *

Christine

After calling Nikolai and confirming the location, I directed the taxi to where Maman was staying.

Kinnosuke gulped loudly upon arrival. "H-here?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Top floor. The penthouse suite."

"Rich people sure like high places, huh?" he asked in the lift.

"Are you afraid of heights, Kinnosuke?"

"Who, me? No, not at all." He wiped his forehead. "How much longer before the elevator gets there?"

Maman had arranged pillows on the camel-backed couch so that it looked as if she sat on a sumptuous throne. She had even brought Natasha, her borzoi, who glared at Kinnosuke almost as severely as Maman. "Oh?" she asked, taking a sip of tea from her own china. "Have you reconsidered, perhaps?"

"Mrs… Miss... Mother," Kinnosuke finally got out.

"You impress me greatly, Kinnosuke. You did not run but came to face the lion. Or, should I say, the lioness?"

Daddy, sitting nearby and acting more like a housecat than a lion, bobbed his head. "Chris. Kinnosuke."

"So, enfin, have you decided that resistance is futile and will come to England with us?"

"About that," Kinnosuke said, "I thought about it for a long time. And," he suddenly prostrated himself on the floor, "we're not going to England. Please forgive us."

"Kinnosuke!" I cried in shock and horror. "What are you doing? Did you come all the way here to see Maman only to bow in defeat? That's not what a man does! That is not like you!"

He raised his head and gazed into my eyes. "That's not it, Chris." Turning to my parents, he continued, "Mother, Father, could you give me three years, starting from today? The only thing I'm good at is cooking," he clenched his fist, "and I'm finally about to achieve my dream of my own place. I want to feed Chris with money I worked hard for with my own hands. And," he gulped, "I'm not ready to run a big restaurant yet. I know that much about me, so it's going to be a little matchbox, like you said. But it will be _ours_. So give us the time to make our dream come true together...please. And if we're not doing well in three years, then I'll go to England."

"Kinnosuke!" I protested.

His voice rose. "I think it'll be a success, but if not, then I'll take on that big castle and all that money. I won't run and hide!"

Daddy turned to Maman. "Marie…"

She rose and walked to the window overlooking Tokyo and stared for some time. "That took me back a number of years." She held out a hand to Daddy and he joined her. "Remember when we met? How I fought for my independence when I could have left everything behind and lived off you?"

He put an arm around her. "We made it work, Marie."

"That we did. And they shall also. Cela!" She clapped her hands and eyed Kinnosuke measuringly. "You spoke bravely and honourably. And," she chuckled, "at least we know you are not mercenary. But my daughter, living on the other side of the globe, I will miss her dreadfully."

"Um, yes," he said, "but I'll try to make enough money so she can visit."

"Peu importe!" She waved a hand. "We can certainly afford the travel fees. But," she nodded at Daddy, "to make up for us having to watch over you from a distant country, there is one little thing that you can do…?"

Before I could warn him, Kinnosuke grinned and agreed. "Yes! Anything!"

" _Anything?_ Very well."

I groaned, because Maman's voice had that low, silky tone that meant a plan had just come together.

She snapped her fingers. "Nikolai! Vladimir! Are the Ikezawas on the plane already?"

"Oui, madame."

"Excellent! Now, escort my daughter and her fiancé to the limousine so they can join them."

"What are you talking about?!" Kinnosuke raged as Nikolai grasped him firmly.

"Why, the wedding in England, of course."

"Wedding in Eng— But we never talked about that!" I could have told him that struggling against Nikolai's hold was useless, but I doubted that he would have listened.

Maman smiled and lowered her eyelids seductively at Kinnosuke. "Are Japanese men liars? Because you just promised me 'anything', remember?"

"You-you tricked me!" he fumed.

"Bah! Just a little bit of acting. That is what I do for a living." She ran a fingernail along his jawline then turned to Daddy and did the same to him. "We'll take the second limousine to the airport, cheri. I have missed you so much, and last night was not nearly long enough to become reacquainted."

Kinnosuke turned to me. "They aren't going to—?"

I gagged a little. "Probably. They were an extremely passionate couple in their youth."

"But to say so in front of us—!" He eyed Vladimir and Nikolai. "And them—! Well," he cleared his throat, "we will be too when we're their age, but we'll definitely be more discreet about it!"

"Of course, my Kinnosuke!"

* * *

Kinnosuke

So anyway, the whirlwind that was to become my mother-in-law flew us to England, and before I knew it, we were meeting all sorts of fancy folk. It seems that some people have to be introduced to others before they'll accept an invitation. Sounds like a load of hogwash, but I went along with it. A promise from an Ikezawa is binding.

As for the wedding itself, I lost count of how many people showed up. It was too bad that my pals from back home couldn't make it. Somehow I didn't particularly miss Irie, since the ex-fiancé who reminded me so much of him was one of the guests. He mouthed 'Monkey' at me and I replied with 'Loser'.

But in the end, all that mattered was who was walking towards me in about a jillion meters of shiny white fabric. Why did I ever think that another woman would suit me?

Sure, we have a lot of challenges ahead of us, but with Chris at my side, I can take on the world.

So yeah, I cried at my own wedding. And I didn't feel weak at all.

* * *

A/N1: So I found out that when I made the story of the second male lead the primary plot, I ended up with a guy who didn't want to accept the feelings of a girl and made her work hard to win him. Sounds familiar, huh?

A/N2: When I began, I thought this would be one of my shorter stories, around 15,000-20,000 words. Ha! Many thanks to those who stayed with me on this interesting journey. My next story will feature the canon leads. Stay tuned!


End file.
